Heavy lays the head
by Manufactured-triumph
Summary: Letant, Praetor of the Romulan Empire, is trying to make changes in himself and the Empire. Solok has become a diplomat, and struggles to move beyond his xenophobic mindset. Little do they know what conspires against them. Will the people they have chosen to be in their life be able to help them overcome? Sequel to The vulcan heart with returning O/Cs
1. Preludes

**A/N: This is a sequel to "The Vulcan's heart in a cold war" but if you don't read that it should still make sense to you. I don't own Trek, nor am I making money on it. Some chapters may be rated M, but warnings will be given. Hope you enjoy 3 LLAP**

Letant shifted in his seat for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Agnes could tell he was bored. She didn't blame him, the Federation was putting on a dog and pony show for all the dignitaries, more so than usual, since they had for the first time both a Cardassian and Romulan head of state. They were sitting in the outside amphitheater listening to talking heads do what they do best, talk. The next three weeks should prove to be both fun and full of real diplomacy, culminating with a night of parties and fireworks after the swearing in of the new Federation council on Federation day. Between then and now there would be food from all of the corners of the Federation, arts, plays, operas, and foods, all displaying the absolute best of Federation diversity of life. She knew her would-be father was going to enjoy that part. Now, she was afraid they were going to lose his attention. She turned to him.

"I'm bored." "Your bored." they both said at the same time. He grinned at her and placed his around around her shoulders leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Remember what we did on Risa?" Agnes nodded once to acknowledge him, "There is an hour and a half left, if you can't find me in that time….I win." He said cryptically and began to stand up.

Agnes put her hand on his leg, "You forget two things. First, this is my home planet and you stick out like a sore thumb. Two, we need stakes."

"If I win, you must play in the Romulan cultural exposition." He grinned, "If you win, I'll let you plan an evening out, just the two of us."

"Well, Father," she whispered, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder, "You have a deal. I will give you a fifteen minute head start."

"Generous as always, Precious. No scanners or tricorders." he kissed her forehead and casually made his way through the crowd. He loved playing their little game of hide-and-seek, especially when it seemed completely inappropriate to do so.

Letant slipped easily through the crowd, and hailed an air car just outside the amphitheater. He only had it drive about five minutes away, before he saw a small park with strange looking devices that children seemed to be playing on. He'd never seen that before, so he thought he'd take a look.

He had very little interaction with small humans, and had never seen parents interacting with children, so this little park might be informative. He paid the driver and then paid him extra to forget he rode in the car. Letant then walked through the gates and began observing. Not a moment later a small brunette girl with big green eyes ran toward him, giggling, and grabbed hold of his leg. "Well, well, aren't you a forward little thing." he said with a broad smile, "Who might you be?" he purred softly trying to carefully squat down to get at eye level with his 'attacker'.

The little girl seemed to not understand him, but she grinned and blushed, letting go with one arm so she could wave. "Not much of a talker, I see." he said carefully picking her up. She latched onto his waist with her legs, and stared at him wide eyed. "I'm Letant." he said, watching her with fascination as she studied his face."

"Lupita!" an adult female called out from about fifty yards away.

Letant's armful turned toward the voice, but turned back to him ignoring the call. She pointed her finger and then as if she was about to touch some delicate petal of a flower she touched the ridge of the right side of his forehead. Letant chuckled.

The voice that called was getting closer, more frantic, "Excuse me, Sir, excuse me, please...please put the child down." Letant turned around to face the woman calling to him and his jaw dropped. She was a redhead, though there was a deeper auburn color to her hair than Agnes had, and she had freckles over the ridge of her nose. He blinked, "Did you lose something?" he said smoothly, carefully trying to dislodge the little girl from his waist.

Lupita started to protest, as she got handed back to her teacher. She whimpered and squirmed in protest in the arms of her teacher for a second and the redhead called over an assistant to take her, "Lay her down for her nap, she's getting fussy." She then turned her attention to the alien man in front of her. "You can't be here, this is a school park, these children…who are you?"

Letant held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender, the woman was clearly flustered, which he found adorable, "I'm with the Federation…"

She cut him off, "Oh, oh, I am so sorry. I was told we'd not get an inspector here for another month. You...you are the aid inspector? Our grant application stipulated that we'd be inspected before the Federation granted aid for our place." she started to ramble on, but the weight of his piercing blue eyes silenced her.

Letant shrugged, "I'm here to inspect, though, I'm not sure what it is I'm inspecting, or who you are my dear lady." he bent at the waist, took her hand in his and kissed it just above the knuckle. When he looked at her again she was as red as vulcan sunrise.

"Your not what I was expecting." she shifted, "Um, well, I'm Christina Tybee, but everyone calls me Ms. Tina. I founded this little school." she waved her hand toward a modest little building behind the park, "We've applied for aid to expand."

Letant put his hands behind his back again, "What is it you teach?"

"I...well, my staff and I teach developmentally different children, and adults so they can lead productive lives. Little Lupita for example, the girl who was climbing you, she has a chromosomal change that means she learns slower, and has different needs, she is non-verbal. We are teaching her and exploring what her potential might be." she said in her best chirpy sales gal voice. "I've been told on vulcan you have such schools in monasteries, here we depend on local and Federation aid in small private institutions, as you probably know."

Letant smirked, "Shall we sit?" he offered guiding her to a bench, "I actually didn't know any of that." he was now intrigued for more than one reason. It was common practice on Romulus to kill abnormal people, but if he could develop something like this it might make a small change for families who had to hide their loved ones away from the state. "And I'm not vulcan." he whispered conspiratorially, "I'm a romulan, it's an easy mistake to make, especially if you haven't had much experience with my people."

It was her turn to look at him with her jaw dropped, "Y-your not from the federation aid committee?" she whimpered.

"No, I'm from the Romulan Empire, and we aren't a part of the Federation. I'd know if we were." he chuckled, "At least, I think I probably would."

"Your here to inspect, you said?" her eyebrows were furrowing in concern and confusion.

Letant could see she was a little upset, and he didn't want to lose her attention so he thought fast, "The Praetor sent me to inspect local schools. You see, we don't have anything like you have described. He'd be most interested in you, um, your program. In exchange for his aid, of course. The Praetor is a generous man, very much so." he winked, stifling back the desire to tell her he was also roguishly handsome,well endowed, and devoted. Instead, he gave his best charming smile.

Tina chuckled, "This can't be happening right now."

"And yet, it is," he waved his hands, "Anything over ten thousand gold pressed latinum would have to be ratified by the senate, but if you can manage under that modest aid to start, I'm sure the arrangement can be made."

She blinked, "T-Ten Thousaand?" she repeated slowly, "Oh, oh, oh, please be real, please be real." she swallowed thickly, "Are you for real?"

"Touch me, I feel real enough to me." Letant said offering her his hand.

Tina took his hand, he was real. Tears welled up in her eyes, "I could kiss you." she whimpered.

"Oh, please d-"

Before he could finish she hugged him around his neck and pressed her lips haphazardly against his briefly with a squeal. Letant was about to return the kiss when he found himself kissing the chill air. She had pulled back again wiggling all over the bench in a makeshift celebration. "You don't know what it means, what this help will do. We have children coming from all over the Federation."

"Ms. Tina, it's my pleasure. If I could, I'd give you triple that to get that reaction from you again." he chuckled, "I would love to discuss your work in more detail, perhaps over dinner some evening? Please understand, if you say no, you'll still get your aid. I am not _that_ kind of romulan."

She was about to open her mouth when a dignitary car pulled up outside the park gate. Agnes got out with three romulan guards behind her. Letant wasn't facing them, but when Tina saw them approach Letant turned just in time for the guards to pound their chest in salute to him, and for Agnes to say, "Praetor." with a small bow.

Letant looked back at Tina with an apologetic smile and then back to Agnes, "How did you manage?"

"You put minimum effort into this time."

He shrugged, and looking back at Tina he stood, "Business calls, Ms. Tina. Before I go, let me introduce myself properly. I am Praetor Letant, of the Romulan Empire. This is my daughter, Agnes."

Agnes stepped forward and Tina rose to greet her. Agnes was an intimidating looking woman, by Tina's view. Much taller and stronger looking than herself. She held out her hand to Agnes who slipped on a glove and shook with her.

"My daughter has developing touch telepathy issues, Ms. Tina, please take no offence at her glove. She has done this for your protection."

"None taken," she said meekly.

Letant motioned to Agnes to give him a moment. He focused on Tina again, "So, about that dinner, what do you say? Please keep in mind, it has nothing to do with the funding I am offering you. This is more personal, this is what you would call...a date."

"SERIOUSLY?" she squeaked out.

"Yes." he didn't hesitate, "You can, for your comfort, come to a state function with me as I am sure it may take time to earn your trust. Or, if you feel particularly adventurous and brave, I am sure we can find a nice eatery where we can talk privately."

Tina eyed him and the crew he was traveling with, "State function to start." she managed, "We'll see where that goes."

Letant exhaled grateful she said yes at all, he snapped his fingers toward one of his guards and he handed Letant a small padd, "This is my contact information, please, if you don't change your mind message me this evening and I will make the arrangements." he gave a single nod, and a wink and then turned to walk with Agnes out of the park.

One of Tina's assistance approached, "What just happened?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I think I just scored a date with _The_ romulan like...emperor."

Once in the transport Agnes looked at Letant, "Did you just snap and Lotak?" she said raising her eyebrows, "And what is worse, I think you did it to impress that young lady?"

Letant gave a dreamy sigh, "Too much?"

"Just a bit, the only worse gesture would have been if you'd have clapped like some kind of machiavellian 15th century landbaron."

"She works with differently abled people." he said looking to Agnes, "I want this sort of common good effort on our home world."

"You also look at her like you look at eggs with yamok sauce." Agnes added.

"She is beautiful." He grinned, "I find her awkward shyness endearing, and she's very humble."

Agnes suppressed a small grin, "And a fair bit innocent."

"Do you think?"

"I'm sure of it. I think you will complement each other."

Letant gave his daughter a fond smile, "Thank you, Precious." He sighed, "Well, where are we off to now?"

"We are going to the opening ceremony reception. The vulcan delegation has arrived, as well as your favorite person in the whole universe…."

He raised an eyebrow, "Martok?"

"The same."

"Good!" Letant said with a smile, "I'm going to be spectacularly nice to him. It will bother him more than if I were to insult him."

* * *

Agnes stood back near the wall and watched Letant work the room. He did it no matter what kind of gathering it was, whether it was human, romulan, or cardassian, she admired the style that he had, the ability to command attention and respect. Right now, as she watched, he was doing as he said he would, being friendly to Martok. She could see the klingon struggling with it all, and she bet before long he'd stalk off annoyed.

"L'Vor," she heard her vulcan name called. When she looked it was T'Les, Solok, and a vulcan she did not know. They were all dressed in their formal vulcan robes with the rata, tafar, tapan symbols.

She raised the ta'al to them all, "Greetings, T'Sai T'Les. Osu Solok, and…"

Lojal, the ambassador, spoke, "Ambassador Lojal."

Agnes nodded, "Greeting Ambassador."

"It is agreeable to see you again," T'Les said, "Will you and your father be with us the entire month?"

"Yes, T'Sai. The Praetor will be involved in the festivities, and then the week long negotiations after."

Lojal spoke up, "This is unprecedented, Klingon, Cardassian, and Romulans around the table discussing peace and trade."

"Of course, Osu." She nodded politely.

"Your father tells us you are participating in the Romulan cultural exchange exhibition." T'Les said and Agnes automatically shot Letant a dirty look. Letant saw it from the distance and waved at her.

She looked back at T'Les, "Yes, T'Sai."

"I look forward to it."

Solok took a step toward Agnes, "Actually, Mother, she is a classically trained guitarist. You might wish to request a private performance. She is remarkably skilled."

T'Les seemed to think of it for a moment and then nodded, "Would you allow us the honor of hearing your playing?"

"As you wish, T'Sai. It is your time for celebration, as you are being sworn into the counsel. If can give you that small service." She raised the ta'al, "Then I come to serve."

"Tomorrow at lunch. I will arrange it with your father." She raised the ta'al and guided Lojal away.

Solok stayed behind, "It is agreeable to see you." he said evenly, "How are you adjusting? My mother said that you spent some time on vulcan, did that aid you?"

"It did, and I am doing well. I finally agreed to some of the tests Dr. Bashir wished to run. As it turns out, the reason my transformation stuck so easily, is due to genetics my ancestor possesed."

Solok looked confused.

"Mestral," she explained, "was a distant ancestor."

"Indeed, that is an interesting and improbable coincidence."

"How are you?"

"I am well. " he took a place next to her, "Captain DeSoto, contacted me early last week. He stated that he won the battle of the music bands."

"The T'Kumbra didn't play though, we were sent new orders."

"He has challenged us to a musical competition at The Launching pad, next Monday night."

"Did you accept?"

"I did. Vorik has taken shore leave, Stol, is also playing, of course me, and if you would…" he paused and turned to her, "If you would play it would be most agreeable."

Agnes thought about it for a few moments, looking out among the crowd for no particular reason. With a sigh she faced him again, "I will. My father's schedule will keep him busy in the evenings. I can practice and play."

"Excellent." he said, his micro-expressions conveying to her how pleased he was, "Will you walk there with me now and then to meet with the rest to choose our music?"

"Yes, but only if we order the vegan pizza at the Launching pad. I didn't find any of the food agreeable here."

"Of course." Solok replied as he walked near her as they left.

* * *

At the end of the night, Agnes was walking back to the embassy where the romulan contingent was staying. Solok had been at her side all evening, and was walking her back. They had eaten together, planned the music with Vorik, and were now enjoying a cool night's walk. "It was an agreeable evening." Agnes said breaking the silence.

"It was. Thank you for agreeing to come with me, and play in our band contest." He said, other words playing the back of his throat wouldn't come out.

"These weeks will be unproductive to me, as everything revolves around Letant." She confessed, "This is a welcome event."

"It seems you have built a normally satisfactory life." there was a question in his voice.

"I had not thought of it, not really, but I suppose I have, yes."

"I have attempted to as well." Solok said with a small boldness,"You were correct when we last spoke. I had insulated myself from others, not noticing them or their cultures. I left and went into the diplomatic corps, but even there my reputation was such that only the vulcan ambassador would take me on."

"That is regrettable to hear," Agnes said, feeling a pang of compassion for what must have been a hard reality for him.

Solok stopped under the streetlight just outside the embassy, "You look beautiful." he said the emotional word, but in a vulcan way. He placed his hands behind his back, "You have let your hair grow, and the choice of vulcan robes you wear is aesthetically alluring. I must ask, why do you wear gloves now?"

"Touch telepathy, I don't have the disciplines in places to stop invading privacy and everyone touches hands on earth frequently." She confessed softly, "I'm getting better but it's imperfect."

"This is new."

"Yes, the process that changed me is still at work. Dr. Bashir said it may be another year before I know the extent." she cleared her throat, "And thank you."

"May I kiss you goodnight? I understand it is culturally appropriate, among humans, for dates to end in that way." He stepped closer.

"Has this been a date, Solok?"

"I believe so," Solok replied, "I still desire you to be my mate, but I will not declare it ritually, until and unless you desire it as well."

All of the statements he just made shocked her. She figured it would only be logical for him to have moved on from all that, but he had apparently remained steadfast. A small part of her wondered if Ston still felt the same as well. "I think we had better save any kissing for the second date." she said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"As you wish." Solok said without disappointment. "Good night, Ashaya. I have missed your presence." He raised the ta'al to her and walked off into the dark.

When Agnes got to their rooms, Letant was waiting up in his night robe, sipping tea. "She contacted me," Letant said, "I have invited her to the formal luncheon tomorrow." he said before she'd removed her top robe. "Should I go in a pant romulan suit, or robes?"

"A suit, Father, you look very good in the blue and silver."

"Then so be it." He looked at her, "Solok?"

"Yes,"

"So did he declare Coo-n-nuts-so-sleek?" He asked puzzling out the vulcan badly.

"What is that ridiculous phrase?" Agnes said with a full smile.

"Isn't that what they declare at random and then boom you are married?"

"No, he did say he would like me to be his mate, but wanted to wait for me to be agreeable to it."

"Are you agreeable to it?" Letant asked cocking his head, "Nevermind, I know the answer. You don't know, and you don't know because you've never been truly committed to anything but your career. Need I remind you that the doctor said you may well enter pon farr between now and a year when all your genetic alterations finish fully developing."

Agnes's face twisted, "This is the part I dislike, Father." she said sitting next to him, "Of all the life changes that this has brought on," she waved her hand over herself, "This is the thing I hate most. Humans don't _have_ to marry or mate to survive, this feels like a raw deal."

"And I wish I had the pon farr, it may have saved me a lifetime of using my own career as my lover. " he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "No, I think this is a good thing. You are a fantastic doctor, I wouldn't trust anyone else with my health. You are an amazing intelligence officer, but you are horrible at being a being." he squeezed her gently under his arm, "In fact, my orders to you for this month are to explore what being you means, outside of your devotion to me, which is lovely and desired, but for me I wish you to have a well rounded life.


	2. Exchanges

**A/N: Thank you MC and Kaffee, once again you are my superheroes. If you are interested in the musical selection mentioned later in this chapter I suggest youtube the first piece being eitetsu hayashi & shinichi kinoshita ** Shi-bu-ki

 **the second piece being** **Senzoku Gakuen College of Music drums (I don't have the translation from the Japanese, but it's mesmerizing to watch, and lastly, Marcin Patzalek's Storm. Enjoy LLAP**

The moment Letant walked in the door Agnes paused her practice and sniffed the air. As he approached her she turned to him, "Are you wearing...perfume?"

Letant's head quirked to the side, "I am, I put it on this morning. I'm told human males often perfume themselves for dates." He raised his eyebrows, "Well?" He held his hands out and turned, "Do I look sufficiently presentable?"

Agnes put down her guitare, knowing her practice was over. She knew he wanted attention. "You have trimmed your hair, and that is a new suit." she eyed him up and down, "I'd say you look remarkable. Are you picking her up, or are you having her picked up."

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting just before the luncheon, with Garak of Cardassia. So I am sending my pilot to pick her up, complete with flowers and chocolates."

"What no ritual pole dance?" Agnes said crossing her arms over her chest.

Letant snickered, "Did he really do it? I was convincing when I explained that it was an important human custom, but I didn't think he would actually do it."

She shook her head, "Can I give you some advice, Father?"

"Of course, I welcome your council." Letant said pouring himself an ale.

"Stay close to her, don't leave her hanging in the wind. She is a young, simple, teacher, who is probably not accustomed to mingling with heads of state, borish ambassadors, and the type of ego driven characters that will be on parade. Given that this is the romulan cultural performance, the focus is going to be on you as you announce and introduce, whatever you don't cast a further light on her."

Letant sighed, "I hadn't thought of that."

"No one we know does, because we became a part of this life and grew into it. We no longer think of that sort of thing, but as I practiced I thought about it."

"Should I cancel and do something more comfortable for her?" Letant asked worry now evident on his face.

'Well, there will be a battle of the bands at the Launch pad next Monday night. There will a lot of just normal people around. You might suggest that as a second date, just to give her balance. In honesty, if you do pursue a relationship with her, she needs to truly understand what she is getting into. Your life is normal to you, you've been in government for a long time, and it's not going to change."

Letant slid his hand down her shoulder and took her hand. She jerked her hand back with a gasp, and Letant instantly apologized, "I'm sorry, oh Precious, I am sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok, you were just...loud." she touched her fingers to her temples, "And..I love you too." she added softly, "Where are we sitting? What is the arrangement?" she asked blinking away the sudden rush of his thoughts and emotions.

"You will be on the left of me, Tina will be on the right. Ambassador Lojal will be next to her, then T'Les, Solok, and Garak, the Cardassian." He chuckled, "I put Lojal next to her so she'd not be captivated by anyone else's conversation." he said with a wink.

* * *

Garak was following Letant out the doors of their meeting. Letant seemed to be in a rush, and Garak, ever curious quickened his pace to stay in step with the romulan. Letant turned, "Is there something further you wish to discuss, Ambassador Garak?"

The cardassian gave a bright cheerful smile, "Why, no, Praetor, I was simply walking with you as I believe we are sitting at the same luncheon table. Such an honor to sit with you, by the way."

Letant waved Agnes over, "Ambassador, this is my precious daughter, she will show you to our seats, before she must ready for her performance."

Agnes cut between Letant and Garak giving Letant time to escape and meet his date on the stairs. Garak grinned, "How does a ravishing young lady come to be the daughter of Letant?"

"It's a fascinating story," Agnes replied, walking him in the opposite direction as her father, but said nothing more.

"One you _aren't_ going to tell me."

"Not even a little."

"What if I were to tell you that there are...Section 31 agents in this crowd." Garak said in a mock conspiratorial tone.

Agnes didn't flinch, but it took a tremendous effort not to, "I'd tell you that there were also Tal Shiar and Obsidian order agents in the crowd too. Nothing and no one here is exactly what they seem." She gave him a polite nod and pointed to his chair. As he sat the vulcan's arrive, "If you'll excuse me, I must ready myself for the performance. I do not wish to disappoint my lord praetor."

Letant arrived just as the car was pulling in front of the embassy steps. He moved and opened the door for her, "Ms. Tina," He said practically glowing, he took her hand to help her out of the car, "I ask your forgiveness for not being able to pick you up myself. I had a meeting."

She gingerly took his hand as she stepped out of the car, "It's...ok." she said softly, clearly intimidated already by the heady surroundings, "Am...am I dressed ok for this?" It was her nicest dress, but not fancy.

"You look stunning." He said not taking his eyes off of her.

She blushed a deep red under the weight of his gaze. "Thank you."

He carefully wrapped her hand in the crook of his arm, "Today is a special day, Ms. Tina. We are having a cultural exchange through the next several weeks, and today my people's culture is being highlighted during the lunch. What you will hear today has not been heard by non-romulan ears, ever before. It pleases me that I get to share this with you."

"Wow! As a teacher that appeals to me. I confess, I don't know much about Romulans at all."

He could see that she was almost ashamed of herself so he spoke, "That is common, Ms. Tina, my people have been xenophobic for a long, long time. Very few people know much about us. But I will be an open book for you, whatever you'd like to know don't hesitate to ask."

When they arrived at the table everyone was there but his daughter, this pleased him because he was going to have to introduce the cultural display and now his date would not sit alone. Tina noted that when Letant arrived everyone at the table stood. He smiled warmly, "Ms. Tina, I would like you to meet Ambassador Lojal of Vulcan and his attache Osu Solok. This is T'Said T'Les one of the newest members of the Federation Council, and this gentleman is Ambassador Garak, of Cardassia. My good lady and gentlemen, this is Ms. Tina, teacher, and my date for this lunch."

The vulcans raised the ta'al nodding to her and Garak was grinning a jackals smile, "Greetings Ms. Tina, welcome." he said, of all the people there he was the only one that saw that Letant's date wanted to melt into the floor. It amused him all the more that Letant seemed oblivious to the fact he had just scared the poor girl to death. Garak spoke up, "Teaching, a much more noble profession than the one we have chosen to engage in. We'd love to hear all about it." He was being kind, he didn't completely trust Letant, but had it not been for the Romulan help at Chin'toka, Garak wouldn't have his homeworld back, and Letant was directly responsible for that help.

"Thank you." Tina replied softly as Letant pulled out her chair for her. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, "I will be back momentarily. They are waiting on me to start this function." He placed her hand on his chest, "I won't be a moment."

Tina watched Letant take the podium, not looking away for fear she was going to have to speak to one of the dignitaries sitting at the table.

"Greetings, friends, allies, and compatriots," Letant said as he reached the podium, "It is a great honor to speak before you today. Today, of all days, the first time a Romulan Praetor addresses not only the cream of the Federation, but all of her allies as well. In a gesture of goodwill and peace, we of the Romulan Empire offer some of our most ancient traditions today. No alien ear has heard or seen the musical performances we share with you now, since the time our people tread the sands of Vulcan itself. The first piece performed by my daughter and Lotak, Emperor's drummer, is called the Raptor's wings, and was an ancient call to war. The second piece is called The Hearts war, a drumming of the Romulan heart, it is played by the Romulan royal musical college. Lastly, we pay homage to our human hosts with a human piece interpreted by my daughter on a human guitar, as requested by our Vulcan cousins. May our art aid you to glimpse the complexity and richness of our culture and begin to bridge the divide between our peoples." He nodded and the crowd of three hundred clapped politely.

As Letant returned to his seat the curtain rose and food began being discreetly served. In the center stage was a large muscle bound Romulan, bare chested except two leather straps bisecting his large chest muscles, his legs were covered in robe like pants, with the seal of the empire printed boldly down the legs. Agnes stood next to him in similar attire, her womanly chest bound only by ceremonial binding, her long hair pulled into a single braid that fell down her back and she had in her hand an unusual looking stringed guitar

As soon as Letant took the first sip of ale the slow rhythm of the drum began. "Are you ok?" He whispered to Tina, who was now engrossed in the show.

"I'm fine...this is just…"

"A lot to take in?"

She nodded.

Before he could say more Lojal leaned forward, "Is your daughter not, vulcan?"

"She is." Letant said with a grin.

"It is….improper for a vulcan woman to display herself so immodestly." Lojal blinked, "She is..clearly unmarked. Are you...advertising her for a bride?"

Letant laughed, "You mean her smooth un-bitten neck and shoulders. I hadn't thought of that, no, but it is a traditional Romulan garment she wears, and she is my daughter." he chuckled and looked at Tina, "Romulan cousins are very uptight."

"Unmarked, un-bitten?" Tina asked shifting in her seat.

"It's vulcan, custom, or instinct to mark one's mate on the neck with a bite that scars. That's why all the vulcan women you see are completely covered, unless they serve in the temples." Letant chuckled.

Tina glanced over the vulcans, who even she could see were growing tense with the conversation. "Oh." she squealed, "I'd never have imagined. You all seem so….austere."

Garak saved the moment, "It's a Cardassian custom as well. See how much we can learn about each other in such exchanges." he raised his glass.

Solok joined in, "As you say, Ambassador." He tried to avert his eyes, and felt a jealousy burning in his chest that everyone was looking at Agnes that he foreably repressed.

When the song ended everyone stood and clapped and the stage cleared to be filled with thirty drums and as many males and female romulans all dressed identically. Tina clapped enthusiastically, "That was good, very good."

Letant smiled, "Thank you, my dear, I am very proud of my people's art."

The crowd settled the drums began. It was dance and music as each move of the drummers was in synch in such a way as to tell their story. Letant leaned down to Tina, whispering "I am so glad to have you here to enjoy this with. Old diplomats become jaded with new experiences, but seeing you enjoy this experience is like enjoying it myself for the first time."

She grinned and blushed, "You are very sweet."

At the end of the second piece a great many more people applauded, this time, including the Klingons, since they interpreted the story to be a war between two lovers.

When Agnes took the stage the last time, she was dressed in vulcan robes as she began to play. Solok leaned toward his mother and Lojal, "You will be most intrigued by her skill at this human instrument."

In the distance, another vulcan stepped briefly out of the shadows to get a better view of the stage. He had been surveying the crowd all night, and watching Letant's table with curiosity. He grew a little bolder and moved closer.

T'Les was the first to stand and clap as the guitar solo ended, the rest followed. Letant walked up to the stage, one of his aids handing him a blue rose which in turn he gave to Agnes, "Thank you all for your attention. Now, let the true lunch begin."

The finger foods and drinks were cleared away and the real food began to be served. Letant returned to the table with his daughter. He kissed her on the cheek, "Well done, Precious, you have done yourself and Romulus a great service."

"Thank you, Father." she replied and then looked to T'Les, "I hope I did not disappoint, T'Sai."

"It was very pleasant." She said with a nod, "My son was not wrong."

When she sat down, Garak leaned forward, "I keep getting the sensation that we've met before, but I can't think I'd forget such a ravishing creature."

Agnes looked up at him, "I'm sure we haven't met." That was lie, they had met on Deep Space 9 before her _change_ , but only briefly when she asked him what was good to drink at Quarks. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Through lunch, the vulcan's were largely silent, Garak was talking to Agnes about nothing in particular, which she took as being some kind of test or game he was playing since Cardassian people weren't big into small talk, and Tina and Letant spoke amongst themselves. In the end, Lojal excused himself first, citing a meeting with the Trill delegation.

Agnes, who was starting to develop a headache, stood and excused herself, "I'm going to retire and meditate." she paused, "I will see you, Osu Solok, this evening for practice."

Letant took that a good sign to depart with Tina, "Can I see you again?" he asked taking her arm in his, "Or has this chaos put you off?"

"I-I think, we can see each other again." she said softly, "Something a little, well, a little less than this?"

"I have just the thing," Letant said opening the door to the car for her, "May I kiss you?" he asked exploring the line of her mouth.

"Yes." she replied.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently ran his lips over hers before carefully pressing against her lips and pulling back to whisper, "Until later, Ms. Tina."

Tina's legs about gave out. She felt grateful that she was leaning against the car or she'd have made a complete fool of herself. "See ya later." she squeaked out as she slid into the car.

Letant turned on his heels with a bright smile, it was a wonderful day.


	3. a cloud over his heart

**A/N: The last chapter was a little less than I like, but I wanted someone who has the flu some reading material for entertainment. This one may surprise a couple of you...I know it did me A little M-ish**

The moment Agnes walked into her room she knew there was someone else there. The scent was familiar, but she couldn't place it, and the rooms seemed empty. She had to think quickly. Casually, she walked through her rooms removing her robes, until she was down to her underwear,and then put her hair in a tight bun before walking into the bathroom she left the door ajar. She jumped on the sink and taking a towel hooked it around one of the conduit pipes made to look decorative and pulled herself into a spider man position with the disruptor she snagged from her cosmetics bag sitting on the toilet. Then with meditative patience, she waited, and her wait was not disappointing.

Ston had broken into her room and laid in wait, his pack secure on his back. He watched her walk into the room, pause, and then casually shed her garments on the way to the bathroom. He held his position, frowning. He couldn't believe living among Romulans had made her so soft. Or was he that good? He didn't know, but he couldn't believe she had detected nothing. He listened for the sonic shower to start and made his way toward the bathroom. He carefully pushed the door open, "I'm disappointed," he said as he stepped over the threshold, "I expected more."

Softly, Agnes lowered the disruptor putting it on the crown of the man's head below her, "Disappointed mean expectation, expectation denotes knowledge, and sir if you came in here expecting anything other than a disruptor you don't know me." she pressed slightly hard, "You have five seconds to explain your presence in my room."

Ston held his hands up, "I know my face has changed, but surely you know my voice."

Agnes blinked, "Ston?"

He wasn't so foolish to make any sudden moves, he remained still. "Yes, and the last thing I said to you on M'Pah before transport was that I cherished thee, and I said it in vulcan."

"With two fingers, remove pack and place it on the sink, and then step to the toilet and sit down on the lid." she said, maintaining control of herself. This may be Ston, or it may not, but first she needed to understand his motives for coming.

Ston did as he was told and when he sat down he finally saw the position she had herself in, "Impressive." he said softly, "and here I was concerned that you did not notice anything amiss in your room. I was, apparently wrong."

Agnes did a small twist as she righted herself and landed, "You were wrong." she didn't explain how she noticed, not wanting to give too much information away. "What are you doing here?"

"I have many reasons to be here, Agnes. Will we be having this entire conversation with you scantily clad pointing a disruptor at me? If so, I suppose I have had worse dates."

"A joke?"

"Perhaps." he countered as they always did when they bantered.

She examined his face, "You look like Osu Kuvak, younger than the holographic version but very much like him."

"My previous face was for deep cover. I hope this does not displease you, though I remember you saying once you found him appealing." He raised an eyebrow.

Agnes shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"Is it not enough reason to see you?"

"Perhaps it should be, but that isn't why you are here. You'd not wear a pack in, and follow me from downstairs to sneak into my bathroom to have a chat."

"What is it that the humans say? Sounds romantic."

She blinked, he was buying time, and they both knew in that instant that if she moved toward the pack or took her eyes off him he was going for the disruptor.

They both moved simultaneously toward each other, his greater mass proved inconvenient and she found herself going backward out the door and onto the floor of her room. He had grabbed her wrist with pressure making her release her weapon. For the moment she was pinned under him. "K'Diwa," he whispered, "You have saved my life, let me save yours. Allow me to save you, give that to me."

She didn't struggle, it would have been a waste of energy at this point, and she knew he couldn't stay in this position forever. "To my knowledge, my life doesn't need saving, Ston. Explain what you are saving me from."

"There are two allies with a contract out on your father's life." he began.

"Only two? He must be slipping, we usually have at least five." she said trying to stay as relaxed as she could.

"These contracts will be successful." he said looking down at her, his eyes conveyed a soft sadness.

"Wh-Section 31." she said realizing why he was there, "And who is the other ally?"

"Empress Dontana, who has decided to plunge Romulus into a bloody civil war."

"The Emperor and Empress are ceremonial roles, but she wants more. Section 31 is backing it because if the Romulan empire splits, then it weakens it forever. They will fight each other for power, and beg for the favors of the Federation."

"You are a clever girl." he whispered, "Please let me save you."

"Are you going to give me a choice?"

"No." he said softly, "But I would be more agreeable, if you would give me permission. I've already taken so much from you, your very humanity is lost because of me. I know you've forgiven me, but how much can you forgive if I take you."

"Are you the one who will kill my father?"

"Don't call him that." he chastised softly, "He is Letant, a romulan."

"He is my father, Ston, nothing you say is going to change that. There is no justification you can use. There is no logic for the actions you are taking."

He squeezed her wrists and began to tremble, "There is logic. We must protect the Federation and I must protect you."

"So you save me, what then? With Letant I have found a home and peace. You take me from him, and you kill him...then what?" She pleaded trying to wiggle her fingers to keep circulation flowing.

"You have been to my home, on vulcan. You will live there." His personal restraint broke and he bent down to smell the crook of her neck, "I know you would not at first, but in time, you may accept my bond." he gently scraped his teeth over where her neck and shoulder met, where he would mark her if she were his bondmate. "To see you swollen with my child,Agnes. To raise them on the fields of Gol, together. I believe you would like this as much as I. " he whispered.

Agnes closed her eyes and tensed expecting him to bite her, but when he calmed she released the momentary tension. She swallowed thickly, not knowing exactly what she could or should do next. "So how does this dream begin, Ston? You know the moment you release me I will fight you."

"I know." he purred against her skin, "I would expect nothing less. In time, you'll accept me. I feel your desire deep within you. You suppress it well, like a true vulcan, but I know you wish to have me as much as I wish to have you. Your pon farr approaches soon, and we will be made mates…." He released her wrists and Agnes began to fight.

* * *

Solok dinged the door chime on Letant's door. Lotak answered, "Osu Solok, is the his Lord Praetor expecting you?"

"He is not, I am looking for…" his mind went blank on what the Romulans actually called V'Lor, "his daughter."

"She is not here. I will enquire with the Praetor, please enter and wait."

Lotak allowed him to enter and guided him to sit in the waiting area before vanishing into the back rooms.

Letant was reading when Lotak entered his chamber, "What?" Letant said blandly, "Please don't tell me it's one of those boring ambassadors from the trade meetings…"

"It's Osu Solok, of the vulcan contingent. He has come asking after your daughter, Lord Praetor." Letant frowned, "I haven't seen Agnes since the luncheon some three hours ago." He stood, "I'll see to him, thank you."

Solok stood when Letant entered the room and raised the ta'al, "Greetings, Praetor."

"You have need of my daughter?" Letant asked furrowing his brows.

"We were supposed to meet now one half of an hour ago. She did not arrive at the designated spot. I went to her room, but it is locked externally and there is no answer at her chime. I came here thinking she may have been held up with business."

"I have not seen her since lunch. She left the hall I assume after I escorted my date to the car."

Solok nodded, "She left directly, did not speak with me or anyone that I saw."

Letant frowned deeply, "It's not like her at all." he turned and summoned Lotak, "Gather five men and check the grounds, call me if you find my daughter."

"Yes, My Lord Praetor."

"I can get into her rooms, come with me, Solok." Letant said with a frown, picking up a disruptor from an inside drawer by the table.

Solok looked quizzically at Letant who shrugged, "When you live on Romulus and work for the government, you always have a weapon close at hand.

* * *

The first moments of the fight it seemed like all was lost for Agnes, until she landed a firm blow to his shoulder sending him backward off of her. She scrambled to her feet squaring off with him, "It doesn't have to be this way, Ston." she said blocking the first of his kicks.

"I am aware, Ashaya, you could come with me without all this." he saw she was getting ready to punch and dodged her, causing her to slam her fist into a vase on a display stand, her blood went everywhere. "Don't hurt yourself, please." he chastised, trying to restrain her but she slipped through his arms.

The welling green blood gave her an idea. She may or may not be able to beat Ston, so she had to have a back up plan in case. Morse code. Discrete, and a way to get a message. "I'm not trying to hurt myself, " she said blocking and guarding, "What of your wife, how will you explain me to her?" she asked landing a blow pushing him back.

"Our bond is no more." he replied, "I could no longer be bonded her. She did not stir my katra as you have. We are so much alike, Agnes. We are twinned souls. Tell me you do not sense it."

She made a sacrifice move and broke the table with her foot, with her foot bleeding she might have enough living ink to dot out some simple words.

"Stop harming yourself!" he commanded rushing her into the largest couch in the room. He pressed himself against her, "I will not allow harm to come to you." She struggled but he grabbed the couch and pressed down until she couldn't struggle anymore and then he eased up."Calm, Ashaya, you have fought well." he turned his cheek and showed the angry green marks from her fingers, "Now we…"

The door beeped, "We must go."

Agnes was able to dot out a simple warning on the edge of the couch with her foot, and smear his DNA by her hand from the scratch she gave him, she hoped it would be enough. They energized, vanishing from the embassy room.

* * *

Letant beeped the door and waited, frowning he tapped in the override code and the door swished open. He entered first. He saw splatters of blood and broken furniture.  
"Solok, do you have a scanner?"

Solok was pale, "I will call security."

Letant turned, "No, not until we know more. If this is a rival and we alert security, they may kill her." He went into the bathroom, "There is a pack in here."

Solok saw, "There is a gold handled disruptor here."

"That's hers. I gave that to her as a gift when she came to live with me." He went into her room and rummaged through her drawers, "I found a scanner." he said coming back out.

Solok was standing next to the couch, "This has been pushed back and there is blood…."

He looked closer, "This is a code."

Letant approached, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, all first year cadets learn this line code. It says, Di'ranov taortuu ahk"

"Father put to death war." Letant translated with a deep frown.

Solok took the scanner from his hand and began scanning the blood spots on the couch and floor, "There is other vulcan DNA, not hers."

"A vulcan did this?"

"So it would appear."

Letant raised his disruptor at Solok, "For one slip of gold pressed latinum I would render you green dust on this carpet. Did you do this...did you have anything to do with this?"

Solok was calm but firm, "I did not, Letant. Do not stray from the path we have here. The tricorder is picking up a residual energy...a transporter."

Letant lowered his weapon, "Scan for listening devices."

Solok raised an eyebrow, "There is one, neutronium."

"Cardassian." the romulan said identifying it easily, "Pick it up, and the pack, we need to pay Garak a visit."


	4. Strange bedfellows

When the wait of the couch was gone she counted the time it would take to re-materialize. The moment she was solid she pushed him off of her with all the strength in her legs and then hopped up onto her feet. Ston hit a clear wall, and from behind the wall she saw several heads poke out of small rooms. Ston slid down the wall, leaving a little green streak. Thinking she had some time she looked around for a weapon, only to feel a sting at the back of her neck. The world went woozy, but she managed to stay on her feet.

Ston got up, and smirked as she drunkenly tried to throw a punch too early. He caught her arm and twisted her against his body. "There, there, Ashaya. Just relax, let the medicine do its job."

Agnes saw a small softball shaped drone hovering where she had been.

"They are drones, keyed to me, well programmed." he said casually rubbing his hand over her bare stomach. "I am going to have to leave you here for a while. There are a few people who will keep you company. Do not worry, they won't harm you the drones will not allow such things." he lifted her up as easily as he might have a small child and turned to the people watching, "Stay where you are until I say release." he said opening a small hatch just large enough to slide a body through. He placed her on the sliding gurney and pushed her through to the other side, immediately closing the door after, "Get her clothed and place her in cell four."

The people slowly emerged from their cells. An older romulan male approached first, followed by a vulcan female. "When she wakes tell her I will return in twelve standard hours. And T'Mor, she is a doctor, perhaps she can aid you with your illness." With that, he tapped his badge and vanished from the room.

The romulan male spoke first, "Her under clothes are romulan."

The vulcan woman, T'Mor, nodded, "She smells romulan, but appears to be vulcan."

Agnes tried to control her arms and legs, tried to get up, but her movements were inelegant spasms. The vulcan woman spoke, "Save your strength, T'Sai. The drones' toxin is only temporary. I am T'Mor." she pointed to the romulan, "This is Hiren. We are prisoners of the man who brought you here."

Agnes tried to speak but managed only to drool and gurgle.

A vulcan man behind T'Mor came into view, it was Lojal, "It is a most unpleasant sensation," the vulcan ambassador said, "It goes better if you focus on one fixed point in the room."

T'Mor looked her over, "She is unbonded, and it appears she has given a beating." she said carefully holding up her fists to Hiren.

Another vulcan woman came forward, "I know who she is. I have seen her before. He has experimented on her. Do you remember when he took me, T'Mor, and when I returned I said he had used my husband's genetics to make himself like my bondmate, Ston."

The older vulcan woman nodded, "It is she who was fused with your dna?"

"Yes." she said with a sigh, "She is a victim as we are."

There was a palpable relaxation in the air at that. Hiren gently picked her up, "We need to do as we are told, or the drones will activate and we will all spend the night drooling and urinating on the floor." He looked down at her, studying her features, "Are you sure she is not romulan as well?"

T'Rissa shrugged, "He pieces people together like a Ferengi junk dealer, anything is possible." she started to go to her room, "I will gather clothing for her, it is fitting it is mine as she is a part of me."

Agnes held up her the hand and it jerked around wildly. Hiren looked down at her, "Focus on a single thing, it is the only thing that makes it easier."

* * *

Letant and Solok walked casually down the hall, with Letant stopping short at the turbo lift leading to the Cardassian section of the embassy, "A turbo lift is nothing but a moving casket, Solok. With Agnes's warning I do not feel it's safe to be in enclosed spaces just now."

Solok nodded, "Logical. I can arrange a site to site beam, one moment." Solok went to one of the com panels on the wall and tapped in a message sending it to the orbiting T'Kumbra." He rejoined Letant and a moment later they dematerialized a moment after that they reappeared in Garak's room.

"Ah yes," Garak said not getting up from the large hot rock in the corner of his rooms, "I was expecting you! I didn't know how you'd get here, or if you'd make it, but I had hoped you would." Garak said with his smoothly optimistic voice, grinning wide.

Letant lifted his disruptor pointing it at Garak, "Where is she?"

"Now, that I don't know, but I do know what happened." he said with a grin, as he got up from his heated rocks, slipping on a robe. "I had approached your daughter earlier today, wanting to warn her, but my urgency didn't exactly translate. I had planned on approaching her again, but as we know now...she's gone."

Solok motioned for Letant to put down his weapon, "Emotionalism will not aid us, Letant."

"I hate to agree with vulcans, honestly, but he's correct. I owe you, Letant. It was your vote that swayed the senate allowing the romulans to join us at Chin'toka. Now, with my current head of state dying, I stand on the threshold of being made the leader of my people. "He walked toward them, not making sudden moves, and opened a bottle of kanar sitting on the table, "I can be generous, as I was once given much generosity myself. Can I pour you a drink?"

Letant dropped the disruptor, "Just tell me, us, what the blazes is going on here."

"Your daughter has been stolen by a madman." Garak said simply, "A madman with lustful intentions and delusions of grandeur. He's with Section 31, and from the rumors has gone rogue over a year ago now."

Solok frowned, "Who is he?"

"I believe you know him as, Ston. Though, his real name is Erik Lyecrafter, code named the Changeling." Garak frowned, "All my years in the Order and I never earned a good code name, though in the Order, the best of the best aren't known at all."

Both Letant and Solok were stunned.

"Mr. Lycrafter went rogue nine months ago after it was discovered he had been abducting vulcans for years and performing genetic experiments on himself. It seems that even Section 31 has limits, and when fifteen live, and thirty dead, vulcan males were found imprisoned in a remote part of the Forge they called him in, but he didn't go. He ran, and they couldn't find him. They couldn't find him because he has some process that changes his appearance. Section 31 believes this process has driven him insane. He believes himself to be vulcan, and had assumed the vulcan scientist's identity who he worked with, complete with bonding with his wife after killing him."

Letant growled, "This is who has my daughter?"

"Yes, but even more importantly than that, he's going to kill you. As we speak your empire hangs over the abyss of civil war, and your death is the catalyst." Garak added taking his first sip of kanar. Ordinarily, he wasn't so forth coming with things, but time was of the essence now, and he had a small bet with himself as to what Letant might do next. His empire or his daughter, he might not be able to save both.

Letant flushed and he sat hard on the chair behind him he could not speak. He was reminded in this moment why he'd stayed single all his life and not had a family, because inevitably those who wished to hurt him, to hurt anyone, went at it through those they loved.

Solok spoke up, "It's a fascinating story, Garak, but this does not aid us in finding Agnes."

"You don't have the time to find her, Solok. "Garak assured, "If you take the time, you risk Letant's life and worse. We aren't dealing with a rational man, he is evil. The drug you went on a mission to find, he was the one who created it. It was synthesized using the pineal glands of romulan and a reman. Five hundred romulans and as many remans were being milked like food animals to produce it, and when it was close to discovery by you he destroyed the whole compound."

Letant absently stroked his chest, he felt like he might be ill. "I cannot, I refuse, to abandon my girl. She would not allow harm to come to me how could I just leave her?"

Garak smiled, "As touching as that is, Letant, I assure you you can. If there is any chance of her survival or yours, you must."

Solok nodded, "Garak is correct. Until he can ascertain where he is and neutralize him, the needs of the many must be the logical choice."

Letant looked as if he might fly apart at the seams and his eyes closed hearing Solok's words. He'd rather sacrifice this empire than abandon her.

"If it makes you feel better, Letant, I believe she will be fine. He's obsessed with her, he won't harm her. As for her, I believe she is a competent officer who will survive until we can rescue her or she can escape." Garak said, appearing fully confident in his statement, and to a degree he was, he had read the intelligence report on her. Were she Cardassian he would have recruited her for the Order, so in his estimation she had a high likelihood of survival.

"I agree, Letant, though I am at a loss as to what to do next. How do we find him?" Solok said asking Garak.

"They don't call him the Changeling for nothing, Solok. He could be anyone, and believe me when I say, we've tried."

"Why is Cardassia so interested in this man?" Letant spoke up.

"Believe me, we have our reasons." Garak said darkly, "and to your great fortune, our reasons happen to coincide with your benefit."

Letant stood, "Then let us stop blabbing and get to action. The faster I can neutralize threat the faster we might be able to save my daughter."

"Very well," Garak said, "My suggestion is that we leave Earth immediately to neutralize your betrayer on Romulus."

Letant nodded, "That could be half the senate, Garak."

"Believe it or not, it's only a handful in the senate, who support the Empress." Garak purred.

"The _Empress_ is behind this?"

"The female of any race is truly the most deadly, especially if she is power hungry."

"I must return to my post," Solok said, "And gather any and all information I can."

"Once you've been out of our sight, Solok, I am afraid we won't be able to trust you."

Solok thought about it, "I will send you information I discover, but ask no questions and if I discover who he is, I will send it on a gold chanel."

"Good enough for me." Letant said, "I will give you a message to give to Lotak. I trust him, and he and his men will aid and protect you in my absence." He reached out and grabbed Solok's arm, "If you find her," he paused as his voice threatened to crack, "just find her."

Garak smiled, "How touching. Let me dress, and we will leave to board my ship." he said standing. "I find this entire thing, most unnerving…." he said vaguely to the air.

Solok's eyebrow rose, "Are you not used to dealing in subterfuge?"

Garak chuckled, "Oh, that, yes of course, I was speaking of the trust I command these days...I believe my dear friend Dr. Bashir would say it is creepy to me."

"The universe is different since the Dominion war, Garak, we all are different." Letant said with a frown, "For my part, my view of it began to change when a Federation ship sacrificed itself to save me and my ship. I cannot unsee that act of sacrifice as much as I have tried." he straightened, "Let's make haste."

* * *

T'Rissa was sitting next to Agnes when she opened her eyes, "She is awake."

The rest of the group gathered in Agnes' cell, watching as T'Rissa helped her sit up. T'Mor brought in a glass of cold water and some plomeek broth, the men brought chairs in and all sat down.

Agnes appreciated the help, she was feeling weak from the drugs, "I'm not hungry." she said, her voice and throat dry.

"You need to drink and eat, "T'Mor said softly, "The drug will pass from your system easier, and your electrolytes need replenished. Use your disciplines to suppress the nausea."

Agnes nodded, she was going to trust their judgement, "Where are we, what is this place?"

Lojal spoke, "We are in captivity, in an unknown location. The man who brought you here, also brought each of us here at different times. I have been here two months. T'Rissa has been here for nine years, T'Mor, five, and Hiren two."

Agnes looked at Hiren, coughing slightly as she tried to drink, once she could speak she said, "I saw you die on the senate floor and I sat with you, Lojal, earlier today at a diplomatic lunch"

"Not me, one of the man's agents genetically altered to appear to be me."

Lojal nodded, his nostrils flaring slightly, "The man who brought you here uses us, and others to change appearances using his genetic tubes. We believe he has other such prisons, as sometimes he returns appearing different than when he left."

"The man who you saw today, the way he appeared, was my husband's father's face. The younger man's face was my husband." T'Rissa said with anger lilt in her voice, "He and my husband were working together on some genetic experiments. I know not what happened or how, but one day my husband came home behaving in a strange emotional manner. I would not learn until a month later when I initiated a bonding with him, during my _time_ , that it was this human male and not my Ston. At first, he kept me prisoner in the flat, and then I have been here. You were here once before as well. He used my genetics to alter you."

T'Mor spoke up, "It is my fault you were brought here. I was his research assistant on vulcan. We were tracing the lineage of the vulcan named Mestral who lived among your people in the pre-warp time. The Vulcan Science Academy had discovered trace vulcan elements in the blood of several human families. He and I were in charge of cataloguing this line, and discovering how Mestral was able to sire children without medical intervention. What I did not know is that he was abducting some of those people and experimenting with them. Then, I found you, both sides of your family contained the Mestral link, and he became obsessed. When I discovered his unethical behavior he captured me and brought me here, before I could alert the authorities."

Agnes sat her water and broth to the side and it dawned on her, she held up her hand, "I have a sample of his genetics under my nail."

T'Mor rose, "I will gather the supplies to harvest it."

T'Rissa picked up the dishes, "Are you well enough to stand?"

Agnes nodded, "What of escape?"

Hiren spoke up, "He keeps us on a schedule with the drones, and if we deviate in behavior the drones attack as they did you, or worse. There was a human here for a time, until she went mad and in her emotional state and the drones killed her." He cleared his throat, "I must ask, when you arrived, your...undergarments were Romulan and the females said your scent smelled of Romulus. Why?"

"I live with the Praetor as his daughter." she replied simply.

"Who is Praetor now, if I may ask" As the former Praetor he was interested to get any news of his homeworld.

"Letant."

He smiled slightly, "We were allies, it gives me relief to know it was him."

"He just dedicated a statue of you in the hall of legend, I recognized you from it."

Hiren nodded, and moved out of the way so T'Mor could harvest the samples from Agnes's fingers. As T'Mor worked, Agnes spoke, "We must escape, he is plunging the Romulan Empire into civil war."

Lojal spoke, "You are welcome to try, I will aid you as any of us will, but we all have attempted this, and yet here we are. We don't even know where we are in the universe."

"Earth." Agnes replied, "Unless he can trans-beam across light years, we are on Earth. I was in the Federation Embassy before he captured me, so logically, that means we are on earth since I sense no movement in this facility."

Hiren smiled softly, "We are already a step closer to freedom than we were before you came."

T'Mor held up the petri dish, "Perhaps, two, Hiren. We may discover something from this as well."

T'Rissa stepped forward, "Can you stand?"

"I wish to try, thank you." Agnes said taking T'Rissa's arm.

"How long have you lived on Romulus?" Hiren said moving to aid T'Rissa, but the vulcan woman stopped him.

"It's not proper that an unbonded male touch an unbonded female, Hiren, especially when she is near her time. She could imprint on you."

"This is the second time today i have heard that I am near my time, how do you know?" Agnes asked stabilizing herself.

'Your scent." she replied without hesitation, "If you have lived among the romulans you'd not know such things, but vulcan females have sensitive noses, we do."

"I wondered why my nose was driving me to distraction." she mused, "To answer your questions, Lord Praetor, for a year and three months."

"Hiren, please, call me Hiren."

Lojal spoke up, "What does it matter if she imprints on him? If she is near her time she will need one of us or she will die."

"How long do I have?" Agnes asked.

"Scent is an imprecise measure, but from three to six months I would estimate. Your pheromones are elevated. I will aid you in this, since I doubt you have had guidance."

"Thank you, but I don't intend on us being here when that time comes."

Hiren nodded, "I will believe that you can accomplish that, any one who can be a praetor's daughter, with that hair, and live can accomplish anything." he said with amusement in his voice.

"My hair?" Agnes said raising an eyebrow.

"No one has said anything to you or questioned you about it?" Hiren asked.

"They wouldn't dare, at least not to my face." the corners of her mouth curled upward just a touch.

"Exactly my point." he said softly, "Letant chose his daughter well. Allow me to show you around our gilded cage."

T'Rissa shot him a look.

"I won't touch her." he said raising his hands in surrender. "But she is of my homeworld, and I wish as much news as she has." He looked to Agnes, "Come, allow me to show you our prison."

Lojal gently touched, T'Rissa's shoulder, "Ashaya," he said softly, motioning him to continue, "Your protectiveness is illogical. It is agreeable to think with her arrival we may have a renewed possibility of escape, but T'Mor is dying from her disease and Agnes will die as well if her blood fever is not satisfied. We will need a doctor among us." he held up his two fingers to her, and reluctantly she touched her fingers to his.

"You are correct, my husband." she replied softly, "And if he were vulcan I may not react so. I need to meditate."

"Let us meditate together."


	5. Held Captive and still free

**A/N There is a small M section in this chapter sectioned off with a bold mark so you can read around it and not lose anything. I've never really written this way,so I'm blushing. Thank you KK for the continued support and inspiration!**

They truly were in a gilded cage. They had a small communal bathroom that was more than adequate, a small holodeck, a replicator, a common eating area, a medical area that was relatively well stocked, all connected to their little 8 by 10 sleeping cubicle, which had its own toilet and sink, much like a prison cell. There was a routine though, every night at 23:00 hours there was a warning bell. It signaled everyone was to go into their sleeping area for the night, then a force field was raised until 0600. If you were caught outside five minutes after the warning bell two drones would detach from the wall that connected the area she and Ston had beamed into and knock you out so you slept like a towel discarded on the floor all night.

T'Mor had spent her days experimenting with the sample Agnes had gotten, and as of yet would not say what the results were until she was complete. T'Rissa and Lojal slept in the same cubicle together every night, and as for Agnes, she had not broken her routine, and that had become Hiren's daily activity now, observing her and reading books on his padd.

On the morning of the fourteenth day, Agnes rose at 0430 in the morning. She brushed her teeth, stretched, and began her workout. Hiren propped himself up on his elbow, and watched for some time before speaking softly, "May I ask you a question?"

Agnes did not stop her workout, today a tai-chi routine, "You just did, but feel free to. I am not bothering your rest am I?"

Hiren smirked in the darkness, "No, you are not. I have always been an early riser, I just have not bothered now for some time. My question is, are you this disciplined even when you are at home on Romulus? Every morning, you wake and exercise, you then go to the holodeck and do some kind of workout, I am assuming due to your condition when you come out. You then shower, that lasts approximately 15 minutes. You dress in the bathroom. You then come out and get tea, some kind of porridge with nuts and berries. You then mess with the drones, taking notes until lunch, you eat with me at lunch, and then you try to aid T'Mor, and allow T'Rissa to instruct you in what it means to be a vulcan woman. At night you meditate, and then fall directly to sleep. Is this the kind of schedule you keep all the time or is this a way to cope with incarceration?"

"I will answer you, if you answer my questions." she said pausing her workout to lean against the wall watching him in the dim blue nightlights that illuminated the hall that separated their cells.

"I would be thrilled to talk to you in such a manner. You use words like a star ship uses shields, you keep people out. Very vulcan, and very romulan, and extremely...tantalizing. So, answer and ask what you wish." he propped himself up on his pillow to watch her silhouette as they spoke.

"I am very much like this at home, and I always have been. I am perhaps more so now because one day our survival may depend on whether we can climb, jump, swim, or fight."

"You believe escape is possible even two-weeks later?"

"I think escape is only possible if you don't incarcerate yourself." she crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you know the earth animal the horse?"

"It is large, and humans ride on its back?"

"Yes, it can weight over a thousand pounds. Yet, if you place it's reigns around a twig it will stand there as if it can't move. Even though all it must do is take a half step backward to be free, it will stand in the worst weather waiting to be released. Often times, that is what we do to ourselves when we are in situations such as this. Our belief becomes our prison." with a tilt of her head she sighed, "Does that answer your questions."

Hiren found himself wanting to purr, her answer was more than he could dream. "It does. Now what do you wish to know?"

"I have lived on Romulus now for a year and a half. In all that time, I have met common people, military people, and politicians. Common and military people, all marry and have children. Not one successful, real, politician is married and if they have children they come from the brothel, which they arbitrarily accept or they do not. Why?"

"You are thinking of your father?" he asked cocking his head to the side, of all the questions in the universe that was not what he might have guessed.

"Yes."

"You think of him often, are you...in love with him?" Hiren asked now sitting up.

He could not see it, but she rolled her eyes, "I love him, as a child would love a father."

"Has he...touched you?"

She shook her head, "No, and this is my question now, if you have further questions you may ask after."

He sat up, smiling, "Yes, my Ihhei (lady). There is a very simple answer to that, one you may not like. Romulan politics is full of intrigue and once you enter into politics your life expectancy is drastically reduced. We keep as few intimates as possible lest they be used against us. We claim our illegitimate children based on this as well. It is a lonely life to have such a career. The politicians you see that have a family rarely last long, and sometimes sacrifice their own blood if they do."

Her head dropped, "Then he probably believes me dead, used as a political pawn."

"A fair assumption." he tossed off his blanket and walked toward the barrier leaning against the wall. Not wanting the mood to turn sullen he went on, "Is it my turn now?"

She nodded, "Go on."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No," she answered quickly, "And you?"

"That's a complicated question." he said, "I have been in lust before, but not love as I understand it, at least not until now…"

She shifted, clearly uncomfortable and he smiled, "Such a capable woman, but uncomfortable with the thing that most people focus on first, matters of the heart."

Letant said it to her several times, now with Hiren speaking it to her after only knowing her such a short time it made her squirm inside. "You are feeling this way because you think we'll be here forever. In the light and air of Romulus, you would return to the life you described earlier."

Hiren chuckled, "If I could put your shields on the Empire's ships I could conquer the galaxy and not lose a single one." The lights came on and the forcefields dropped. He walked over to her, and he saw she nearly retreated, but stood firm, "In time, we will see." he gave her a small bow and left to do his own morning ritual.

"Agnes," T'Mor said still partially asleep, "Come, I must show you…"

The experiments she'd been doing with the genetic samples of Lyecrafter were complete, she laid out each experiment and showed Agnes the small piece she had left in the tiny status jar, "Look in the microscope, tell me what you see."

Agnes did, "It looks like gel, like a primordial ooze."

T'Mor nodded, "It's unchained proteins, the building blocks of all life, human, vulcan, romulan, anyone. That was a sample left unattended for the last two weeks. I have kept watch and calculations, his cellular structure has been so compromised he must require shots of some kind of genetic glue, because if you look at each stage." she showed Agnes all the slides, and each one was in a different stage of falling apart, the end stage itself were the genetics reverted back to simple proteins.

"Unless he has a store of this glue elsewhere, then he is likely close to death."

T'Mor nodded, "He has rearranged his genetics so much if he does not take injections he will very literally turn into an ooze."

"If he is still alive, then we must poison the well. It's time for me to begin my experiment." The two gave each other knowing looks.

T'Mor gently touched Agnes's shoulder, "If you can get me back to vulcan I may live. The thing that is killing me is called pan'ar's syndrome. Any vulcan healer can cure it, it is caused by an untrained mindmeld. He did it to me." she said trailing off.

"T'Mor I will do all I can to see that happens. I will carry you on my back to Mt. Seleya, if required."

"I believe you."

Now, she needed the other's to believe her as well. She had a plan.

After breakfast Agnes gathered them up at one table, "I ask you all to indulge me today. You have said that if there is a disturbance in which the drones are activated through the day, then you have to go into the cells and you are locked down for 10 hours, correct?"

T'Rissa nodded

"Then I ask you all to replicate food for the day and go to your cells. I am going to do an experiment, which may cause this to happen. If I am successful, I will explain how this will aid us in our escape." She needed them to believe that this was possible, or they'd never get free. Looking over them now she saw a mixture of hope, and doubt.

T'Mor stood, "I will do as you ask." Hiren added his voice to that, and Lojal and T'Rissa followed suit. They replicated food and drink for the day, and each went into their cell.

Agnes grabbed a metal medical tray and a hypospray filled with her blood. She used a bit of sheet to tie the tray like a shield against her off arm and made her way down the hall. Striking two of the drones with her tray she jumped backward ready for them to fly out to attack. They lit up and began searching for the attacker. Agnes sprayed a bit of blood on the wall beside her cell, and both drones seemed to scan it, but moved on toward her. One fired and the tray took the sting, she sprayed the other drone with her blood, and then the other. They fired at each other, knocking both out of the air onto the ground. Agnes turned to say something to the group in the cells when she got pulled into a cell, narrowly escaping a laser sting by a third drone. When the cell's forcefield went up, the drone returned to it's dock on the wall, but the others stayed where they landed.

Hiren had her in his arms, "Thank you." she gasped with half a triumphant grin on her lips.

'You've knocked them out, perhaps destroyed them." he said hardly able to comprehend.

Lojal leaned as far as he could to see the lifeless drones on the ground, "We can utilize their components. They would have to have rudimentary scanners, laser devices, even communications, as they seem to communicate in a limited way with each other and the wall."

There it was, Agnes saw, there was hope. The twig holding these great minds had snapped. "Yes!"

T'Rissa spoke up, "I could program the holodeck so that they would miscan themselves and fire as they did just now, we'd just need some of our blood."

The lights went out, and the night blues came on, "Is this normal?" Agnes called out.

"Yes, yes, it's happens on a lock down, nothing to bother with." Lojal said, the commanding vulcan voice having returned, where the beaten one had been just before. "T'Rissa and I will begin calculations now."

Agnes saw T'Mor's shadow in the blue light. She was raising a silent ta'al. For the first time in two weeks Agnes felt her shoulders relax, her eyes closed, and she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Just then she felt the warmth of hands on her cheeks and soft lips press gently against hers. His mouth tasted like a sweet mint tea, and her brain screamed that this was the one, his presence was welcome.

To his surprise, a long moment after he experimentally kissed her, she began returning his affection. His plan had only been to kiss her and brace for the slap, but this emboldened him. He let one hand slip from her face down her neck, over her back until it rested in the cradle of her spine, just above her bottom. He pulled her closer to him, deepening his kiss to taste of her mouth. The small whimper she made tested his resolve to be a gentleman, and with concerted effort he slowly pulled back from their kiss. The devious side of him could not stop what happened next. "Show me how vulcan's do that." He said raising his fingers to her, he could see her blink, feel her heart pounding against his chest, and still his breath caught when her hand began to move.

Her hand was trembling, and odd sensation to her something that had never happened before, but she managed to fold her fingers down and raise two of them. The pads of her fingers touched his, and on pure instinct she traced the contours of his long slender fingers.

Hiren's knees threatened to buckle under him as unfamiliar waves of desire and focus vibrated down his arm. He found himself gripping onto her as his head spun, and then it was gone, her fingers moved away. Nothing he had ever experienced in his life felt as that did. He gazed down at her, stroking her hair with the hand that had been at her cheek.

"Stop!" he vaguely heard over the rush of blood in his ears, "Hiren! No! Stop! Move away!" There was urgency in T'Rissa's words, "I told you not to touch her, Hiren." the vulcan woman growled out, "Agnes, Agnes, are you shaking?"

Agnes licked her lips, not taking her eyes off of him, "Yes."

"Lojal, it's too late." T'Rissa whispered, "Hiren, listen closely. You will now either need to fight her, or accept a bond with her, if you don't do one of those two things, she will kill you or she will die."

Lojal stood and called out, "Sleep when she sleeps, eat when she sleeps. We will work on this project until the fire abates."

Hiren was looking down at Agnes, "Do you know what they are talking about?"

Agnes's voice shook, "Oh yes, K'diwa. I burn for thee." she growled, "Will you burn with me? I declare the Koon-ut-so'lik. Will you be my mate?"

Hiren understood finally, "Yes."

 **(This part is M, stop reading if that offends you)**

Agnes took his face in her trembling hands, and began to pour herself into him. Hiren only _thought_ he had felt emotions his whole life, as her katra filled him he started to really feel what raw emotion was. He blood burned within him, and he pressed his face into her hands. When she pulled away he would have sworn she was till touching him. In one instant, the loneliness of an entire lifetime was gone, and his instinct said he'd never feel alone again. "Oh, Agnes," he whimpered and growled.

For her part, now that the fever was shared, she felt better able to cope. She had one focus, one desire, but now she wasn't trapped inside a home burning alive. She took a full step backward, their bodies parting, but her mind did not feel the distance. _Undress_. She thought toward him, _show me yourself, give yourself to me as I give myself to you._

His mind was filled with words and needs that were not his, but he did not hesitate. He began shedding his deep blue robes, discarding them on the floor around them until he stood naked before her, his member painfully erect before her, he could feel the hunger seeing him like standing before a lava flow. Her hand were working at her own robes, but his desire proved too much and he lifted her, half dressed to the bed. Her robes fell open before him like the opening of a rare flower.

His mouth found hers, as he tried to touch every inch of her body. He felt like he wanted something, but then realized there was no more HE anymore. _They_ wanted something. He grabbed his manhood and pressed himself into her, he felt the piercing of her virgin hood and she growled under him, wrapping her legs around him she pressed him into her, arching her back against him until she was filled.

Acting on pure instinct, he lifted her upward, exposing her neck to him as he took her. In some long forgotten primal corner of his mind he knew exactly what he needed to do, what he wanted to do, and he bit down on her neck until he tasted her sweet blood on his tongue. "Mine." he growled, "My mate!" His hands grasped her hips hard enough the outline of his fingers marked her skin as he pushed into her.

Agnes growled at the bite, her fingers lacing through his salt and pepper black hair, running down his back. Her mouth soon found his neck and she bit hard enough that it would scar. His body weakened with the bite and she rolled him taking the dominant position. Pressing his arms back over his head she stared down at him, their mutual gratification was approaching, and they each felt the other's release coming. She kissed him gently on the mouth and for the first time felt him inside her mind, _I love you._ She pressed down on him, shattering around him, with him, as he filled her.

There was a moment of calm, and she lay on his chest panting. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissing the top of her head. _Are you well?_ He thought to her.

 _More than well, I feel complete._

At her words in his mind, it was his passion that reignited the fire in her blood, and they began again.

 ***end M section***

Agnes woke on her side, in bed alone. He was near, but sitting at a small table eating with a robe covering his shoulders. "How long?" she asked dryly.

He got up and went to her side, shucking off the robe as he went. "Three days." he laid down with her, gauging how she felt to him. "Are you...satisfied?"

She blushed a strange mint green, causing him to laugh. "After all that we have done, you can still blush at my question?"

Her fingers found the angry green bite marks on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, did I harm you?"

He could feel the vulcan-like shame welling up in her mind, "Shhhh," he said kissing her softly, "You have not seen yourself yet, we gave and received in equal measure. Lojal tells me we can mate anytime we wish, but this special treat only happens once every seven years. I find that to be a pity, once a year would be fine," he watched her blush a second time. "They told me that if you were hungry and thirsty again, that would be the sign that you were free of the plak tow. Are you?"

"Very much so, but I think I'd like a shower first."

"Let me help you." he slid out and helped her up, "My wife." he said with great reverence and pride, letting her feel it through their bond. "They have worked diligently while we were incapacitated, when we are clean and fed, they will show us." he threw his robe over her, grabbing another for himself in the process. He stopped and chuckled.

"What is funny, my...husband." she asked softly.

"I was just imagining the look on your father's face, especially if you are full with my child." he caressed over her womb area with his hand, "Do you feel any different? How does that work?"

Rather than tired, Hiren seemed energized with glee, "After food." she said placing her hand on his face, giving him the sense of peace and calm that filled her body. He visually relaxed. Nodding he helped her to the bathroom to clean up.


	6. The Knight takes the Queen

Solok had returned to his rooms that night, disquieted that Letant would not allow him to call Federation security. He was within his right not to, as that room, and all the Romulan rooms were considered Romulan soil while they were occupied. More than that, the last words Letant spoke to him before he returned to his own rooms was to "Trust no one." He was unsure how he was supposed to 'trust no one' and still investigate, and presumably find Agnes. Subterfuge and espionage was not really a main skill set of his. He was about to go into the pouch they found in Agnes's bathroom, when his door chimed. He stuffed it away, and began pretending to look at the Silas III trade agreements, "Enter."

Loja, the ambassador, walked into his quarters with his hands behind his back. Solok stood, "I was unaware of any meeting I had with you this evening, Osu, my schedule states that I am free."

Solok couldn't know that the real Lojal was locked up with Agnes, and he was and had been speaking with the rogue agent. What Solok did notice was that the Ambassador seemed emotional and unnerved. "Is there a problem, Osu?"

"You were seen in the Romulan section this evening, Solok. May I ask why?" This pretender Lojal started.

"It was personal, Osu. The Praetor's daughter and I had business. She was not there."

"Did you speak with the Praetor?" He asked casually looking around Solok's office.

"I did. I went to his rooms to see if, perhaps, she was detained when she missed our appointment. She was not there." he added the last part as an afterthought.

"Ah, I see." he replied, "Have you seen the Praetor since that time?"

"No, Osu, I believe he sent his men to ascertain her location." Solok said in a cool detached manner.

"Would you be agreeable to, aiding in their looking?" He asked turning to face Solok.

"No, Osu, it is Letant and ultimately Romulus's business, not mine."

"Your mother indicated that she desired to see the two of you bonded."

Solok frowned, "My mother has many ideas, Ambassador, many of them are good. That is not one of them." he was lying his face off, but he used many mental disciplines to keep his biocontrols in check. He could not imagine Lojal being an enemy, but Letant's warning was still ringing in his ears.

Both Lojal's eyebrows raised, "So you have no interest in her?"

Solok looked away to the padd, "My interest was winning a competition of music that Captain DeSoto issued. She was expected at practice this evening and did not attend."

"Contact Letant for me, I desire to aid him if possible."

Solok blinked, "An errant child is worthy of your concern?"

Lojal's jaw tightened, "In the interest of diplomacy one aids when one can."

Solok knew Letant was with Garak, so he tapped his com calling Letant's rooms specifically. Lotak, the aid, answered. Solok raised the ta'al, "Greetings, I am aid to the Ambassador of Vulcan. The Ambassador would speak to your Lord Praetor."

"My Lord is not present at this time, Sir. I will send along the request when my Praetor returns."

Lojal took the padd in hand so his face filled the screen, "Where is the Praetor? I may be of some use to him."

"I will let him know that, when he returns, Sir. Have a good evening."

The pretender wanted to crush the screen in his hands, but paused and asserted control over himself. Solok saw the momentary flash of rage, and stilled himself to not react. When the fake ambassador was in complete control of himself, he turned to Solok, "No matter." he said flatly, "You will keep me apprised of anything that happens?" he cleared his throat, "I also wish to know when the Praetor returns."

"Yes, Sir, of course." He stook and rounded the desk When he came face to face with him Solok saw the faint traces of green blood at his neck in three small lines. They looked as if they may have been dermally regenerated, but only in part, and Solok recalled the secondary vulcan blood on the couch. "Where are you leaving to now, Osu." he paused, "that I might find you if urgent information becomes available." He was trying hard to think of a way to get scans of his neck. Agnes's scratch would have left some of her DNA in the wound.

"I will go now to private meditations." He said slowly.

Solok looked at his padd, tapping a few times he nodded, "I see, and is the meeting with the Denoblians still taking place as your last of the night?"

"Yes, we are having an informal dinner."

Solok nodded, "Very good, Osu. I will alert you if I discover anything."

The moment Lojal left, Solok had to suppress his own internal rage at his impotence. Letant or Garak would have done something clever and gathered the data. He felt a keen disappointment in himself. He locked his door, and scanned for listening devices. He found none, and privately he was disappointed. He was not considered important enough to spy on. Tapping in the real com signal that would reach Letant.

Garak's face filled the screen, "You have news already?" Letant pushed his way into sharing the screen, looking hopeful.

"I have no proof, but I have a working hypothesis that somehow, Lojal is connected to your daughter's disappearance." he tapped his com and played back the visual recording of Lojal speaking with Lotak. "He came to me, very interested in finding Letant. Note section fifty six, he has barely regenerated scratches on his neck. His behavior was suspicious."

Garak smiled, "Give me his schedule for the evening."

Letant then spoke, "Any information on the pack, any leads on my daughter's location?"

"Only this, Praetor."

"Keep us informed." Garak said, the screen going blank.

* * *

Letant turned to Garak, they were on a Cardassian ship still in orbit around earth, for the moment, "It occurred to me, Garak, we left someone who has no penchant for the subtle arts, in charge down there alone."

Garak was tapping into his control panel, "I know, I know, but his natural Federation earnesty and optimism, will probably produce great things." he sighed, "I don't know how, and frankly it gives me a headache, but they usually pull through."

"To think, we could have been that, and not become the jaded cynical souls we are." Letant looked at Garak, both men sharing a small laugh.

"I'm sending two of my people to collect scans and, if they are really good, samples of the Ambassador."

Letant nodded, "Let us also tap into his communications channel as well, and monitor the dark channels as well."

"Excellent idea, Praetor." Garak began working feverishly.

"How will I repay you, Garak?" Letant said considering the Cardassian. Had a human spoken that phrase, it would have been a simple way to state how grateful they were. Letant was speaking literally, and Garak knew it as well as he.

"Remember me, when I lead my own people as the head of the government." Garak said frankly.

"It's not all that one dreams of." Letant returned the frankness, worry darkening his features.

"I knew your daughter, by reputation." Garak said suddenly monitoring the communication channels, "as one of the few people to survive Dominion captivity." he said casually.

Letant looked at Garak, "She's never spoken of it."

"One wouldn't." Garak said with a purr in his voice. "Unless they were a Klingon."

"Tell me." Letant's interest was piqued, and he needed to hear something hopeful because his mind was darkening with the passing hours.

"She had gone through Deep Space 9 several times, and I made it my business to know the people coming and going. To my surprise, she was Intelligence, which made her more interesting. During the war, she and her small squad would go into planets being attacked by Jem'Hadar, and perform evacuations. They gained a reputation, as you might imagine. So much so, that when she was captured, the Vorta ordered her imprisoned rather than killed. She survived and returned to duty."

Letant didn't know until he heard it, how badly he needed to hear that. He didn't embarrass either of them with sentiment, but he nodded.

The com beeped drawing both their attentions. Garak pressed the button and put it on screen. The screen split between the handmaiden of the Empress and what appeared to be Lojal. The Romulan woman sneered, "You wear a different face every time we converse."

Lojal ignored her, "What is it that you want, or rather, what is it that Donata wants?"

"You have sent no communication in twelve hours, you were supposed to send word that your job is done, and you have Letant's putrid body on its way to Romulus." the woman spat out, "Donata's troops are poised and waiting for the sign."

"I will contact you when it is accomplished. Tell the Empress she will have her civil war and Letant's dead body soon."

"When!?" she growled.

"When I contact you."

The communication went dead.

Garak turned to the frowning Letant, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Letant shook his head no, "Probably not. I was just thinking she never complained about my body when she was climbing on me to climb up the social ladder." He rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Other than that, I am thinking we use this communication as a weapon against both Donata and him."

After Garak rid himself of the slight "ew" face at Letant's sexual indignation, he nodded, "Yes, that was more what I was thinking."

Letant straightened, "We will need to make this artful. He needs to appear to be giving me all the information he has, betraying Donata. Of course, he will tell us the ships and people who are betraying me, and they will of course rush to prove their loyalty by killing Donata."

"We would have made great friends." Garak said already madly pressing buttons.

"We still may." Letant said with a generous smile. "I do love your yamok sauce."

Garak chuckled, "You are a madman, but I like that about you. Alright, now, look to the view screen and react to what he says as you naturally would."

The Lojal Garak created from pieces of the last conversation and a few public speeches the actual vulcan gave appeared on the screen, "My Lord Praetor, I bring you news of Empress Donata's betrayal as you requested. I am sending you the transmission now."

The other transmission played, and Letant reacted, "My people would never betray me, they are loyal Romulans.

"I will transmit the list of ships and people who side with Donata, Lord."

Letant pretended to get the list and shook his head, "You have done well, may i know your name so I can reward you?"

"I am Erik Lyecrafter, Lord, of Earth wearing the disguise of a vulcan. I promise you I would not kill you."

"Your service is noted."

The screen blanked.

"Is that enough?" Letant asked.

"I'm making it seem as if the transmission ends abruptly, so they believe they are picking it up as an accident. Give it five minutes, and then begin sending it on this chanel, "he tapped in the chanels code, "It will go out to all active Romulan military."

Garak began the work, "Why are we waiting five minutes?"

"She will order his execution, of course, and that will tell me who among my staff isn't loyal to me."

Garak grinned, "What is the human phrase? Kill two pigeons with one pea?"

"I believe it goes, kill two cocks with one rock." He tried to sound as if he knew what he was talking about. "We should abduct him now, though. I expect he knows where my daughter is."

Garak nodded, "I'll change my operative's orders. May I interrogate him? I have not performed one in some time. Like any good skill, it doesn't pay not to practice."

"When you have him, I will go back to the surface and see if I can't aid Solok in finding my daughter."

"Do you wish me to record my interrogation?"

"Naturally," Letant said with a malevolent smile. "Section 31 against the Obsidian order, it's a matter of honor."

Before Letant could move there was a beep on the com. When Garak answered, it was Lotak, "Praetor, the...Empress is one channel for you."

Letant stood a little straighter, smoothed his hair down and approached the screen, "Wait 10 seconds and relay her here." the aid nodded. He turned to Garak, "Patch it through the channel I gave you, let's allow the rest of the Empire to see the viper ways of it's great lady."

Garak touched a few buttons with a content smile on his face. He was really beginning to like this Romulan.

The view screen filled with Donata's contrite looking face. Letant didn't contrition though, he saw fear. "Empress Donata." He said in his erudite polished way, smiling, "I'm not surprised you'd call."

"My Lord Praetor," she said almost like a prayer, bowing her head to Letant, "I beg," the moment she said that she begged her voice began to quake, and she started again. "I beg, that you grant me clemency, My Lord. I have gravely sinned against you, this I confess. But I am sending you now the conspirators names that pushed and manipulated me into such actions. They made me believe that it was for the good of our beloved Empire."

Letant's face didn't betray the joy he felt, especially since they didn't have the names of her conspirators before. Then he recognized that he had the opportunity to address his people, and to handle things in a slightly different manner that might inspire loyalty to him. "We had the names, of course," he said flatly, "So your sacrificial offering of their lives for yours means nothing, other than to confirm what I already suspected….You are an unworthy woman, unworthy of the robes and crown our people placed in good faith on your liars brow. For those men who pledged themselves to you, if they fight for me, or stand down, I will see their families protected. I will also see that their trials be held off world so they may receive justice and not simply revenge." He stood a little straighter, "As for you and your handmaid, well." he took in a deep breath, feeling his anger begin to rise in earnest, "If my daughter were here, she would no doubt, advise me to deal with you in a logical, compassionate way. I can almost hear her words, pleading in the back of my mind. I hear her clearly, she inspires me to mercy for my wayward soldiers." His voice was passionate and smooth, but then a deadly calm overcame him and darkness came to his face, "But my daughter is not here, Donata. She is missing, perhaps dead, thanks to your would be assassins. For you I hear only the beating of the raptors wings in my ear. No. Mercy." he ground out, "You have cried for the dogs of war, now let them devour you." He slammed his fist into the console under his hand, cracking the screen, "NO MERCY FOR YOU!" He took in a deep breath, calming himself, "Your time has passed. The time of divide is over. We are one people, and we will speak with one voice. We will walk together into a brave new world, and we will do this, Donata, without you or your ilk of dishonorable jackal." He made a slashing gesture across his throat signaling Garak to end transmission.

Garak watched Letant, truly impressed with the display he saw.

Letant chuckled and looked at Garak, "You know, if my daughter lives, she will kill me outright."

Garak looked puzzled, "And why would she do that?"

"Because I am going to have to see her wed to a Romulan man now."

Garak was completely confused, "Do you think that speech will inspire suitors?" he hazarded a guess.

Letant laughed, "Oh yes, but more than that my scaly friend, they will elevate her to Empress. Perhaps not the upper echelon of society, but the common people will. Those who have lived and died at the whims of people like Donata will hear in my words that she stands for justice and fairness." he chuckled, "At the very least, they will accept her as their own, and she will be able to have a full life on Romulus long after I am gone." His face dropped, "If she lives."

Garak had no words, but fortunately, his operatives made contact with him. "They have him. They are beaming him aboard now. Do you wish to stay and watch the start of the interrogation?"

Letant didn't hesitate to answer, "No. Were I to see him in the flesh now, I would not hesitate to kill him with my bare hands. I will have my ship beam over a device for you, that you may have. It attaches to the head and used exclusively for vulcans. It disrupts their emotion and bio-controls making interrogation so much more effective. Consider it a gift, from me to you." Letant turned to leave and turned back, "Thank you, my budding friend. I will not forget you when you take the reigns of your own empire." He placed his fist over his chest and turned away.


	7. Moments of anticipation

Twelve days later, Garak was standing before the man who looked like a candle slowly melting before his eyes. Parts of him were dripping off and landing in foul smelling ooze on the floor. Letant had gotten the pack from Solok, who had reported their ambassador missing once he was informed that his Ambassador was a fraud. Garak had puzzled out that the tubes of gel were something the thing before him needed to survive, and had been giving him enough to keep him-alive. At bare minimum Garak estimated he could keep him alive for another week, and he intended on doing just that.

He felt Letant's presence behind him and he backed toward the force field, "Still nothing?" Letant asked.

"I've gotten information on some clandestine affairs in Cardassia, helpful. A few Section 31 agents names, equally helpful. Also, a few Romulan loyalists who are trying to radicalize the Tal Shiar, like it needs it, but that is it." The Cardassian said with a frown. "Any time I mention your daughter he freezes up, babbles about claiming her, and hums a song I'm not familiar with."

The fake Lojal sat with his head lulling back and forth slumped over the metal table where Garak had him sitting, clamped down. Letant wanted to walk in and take his head off, instead he turned and walked away.

Garak followed him allowing the prisoner a small break. "Any word from Solok?"

Letant shook his head woefully, "Everything is a dead end. He is our only hope of finding her or her remains." Letant put his palm flat on the wall of Garak's ship and like the slow opening of a rusted door he cried out in emotional pain. "I know what your thinking," he whispered, "Love is a weakness. It is, " he looked back at Garak, "But is life worth living, is title worth having, without real connection? I'll answer that...it's not." the Romulan put his hand on Garak's shoulder and squeezed, "I will not forget this." his blue eyes were tired and glassy, "The would be rebellion has been put down. My Viceroy, that professes he hates, me hung her head on the gates of the capital. I'd give it all away to have her back, and that is so very unlike me." He scoffed at himself, "I'm getting old and sentimental."

"I will get it out of him." Garak assured, "I've never failed before."

* * *

In the time that it had taken to put her blood fire to bed, T'Rissa had nearly completed the holodeck program trap for the drones. Lojal, on the other hand, had dissected the two fallen drones, and had made a small laser cutter. It wasn't powerful, but he found he could boost the power short term to cut the metal in the wall. T'Mor had deteriorated slightly in the three days, but was still working to come up with a solvent that unbound the genetic glue holding him together. Things were progressing, and T'Rissa promised by the morning the holodeck trap would be ready to launch. She and Hiren spent the day packing up some supplies. Since none of them had any idea of where they might be, they tried to pack for several contingencies.

That night, when lock down time, out of habit Agnes started to go to her cubical. Hiren caught her hand and pulled her into his, "No, no." he growled playfully, "It's vulcan tradition for the couple to live together for a year after marriage." the force field went up and the blue lights came on. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and nibbled her neck.

Agnes gasped, "Hiren, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think we'd only be together for a few days every seven years, did you?"

"No," she said shyly, "But the last three days…"

"Were wonderful, I just want to make sure I've done my job properly both in satisfaction and procreation." he captured her lips sending out through the bond that he wished her to touch _him_ with her fingertips, teasing that it was only _logical_ to keep one's mate content.

Agnes was overwhelmed with his raw emotional desire. She could hardly tell what was her arousal and his. When she touched his lok he bit her neck, and the chant in her mind was that he loved her as he folded them into bed pulling the blanket around them.

The next morning, Agnes woke at her normal time and began her morning ritual. She frowned seeing she had no toothbrush in his cell, so she washed her face and began her workout. A few movements into the routine and she felt him watching her through their bond. "I was married once, " Hiren said softly, "She died, accidental friendly fire. We were both in the military, she was a commander, and I was an admiral. I failed to promote a senator's son because he was incompetetant, and a squadron commanded by one of his allies 'accidentally' killed her."

Agnes turned to him and he looked up at her. "I admire powerful women." he confessed, "I'm not sure why I told you that just now."

She sat on the edge of the bed and held up her two fingers for him. He pressed the pads of his fingers against hers and she stroked the contours of his fingers, opening herself to him so he could feel peace. He spoke again, "I've also spent time in the Romulan brothels."

"Shhh," Agnes said hushing him, "I accept you, Hiren, and I have placed my life in your hands." He took her other hand and placed it on his face. She traced the defines ridges of his brow softly, letting her calm wave through him. "You are nervous, my husband, why?"

"I'm afraid to wake up. I'm afraid of what our freedom will mean." He rubbed his face in her hand like a content feline.

 _Parting and never parted. Never and always touching._ Agnes sent through their bond. _Do not worry._

He accepted her calm with a smile and the lights came on, a few moments later the force fields came down. "We have our lives to get to know all the dark paths, struggles, and goodness within both of us." Agnes said, "I am not leaving you when we escape."

Hiren nodded once, that's what he needed to hear spoken aloud. He believed her word, and would say no more on it now that he heard the words spoken.

T'Rissa was already gathering them all to the common area, "It is ready, and we must all work together. We will activate all of the drones, and all of us need to be in the holodeck. I've created a section that will mask us, and at my word the holodeck will essentially make all metallic objects seem...fleshy." she permitted herself a small smile, "I've programmed our DNA profiles in it, so the drones will see themselves as us. Our section, the place we will be hiding, will read as metallic."

"I'll wake the drones." Agnes said, "It's logical, I am in the best physical condition."

"Agreed," Lojal said.

"I will gather all that we packed.

Agnes slipped her arm around T'Mor, "I'll take you into the holodeck now." Lifting her up as if she was nothing she helped the woman into the other room.

"I will slow you all down if we must do anything strenuous to escape." T'Mor said thoughtfully.

"That is a logical thing to think." Agnes replied, "It's good that I am human as well, and go with my passions at times. Besides," she bent and whispered as she sat her in the other room, "Who will be my nurse and nanny on Romulus, if you do not escape? I know of no other I could trust."

T'Mor's face brightened, a little gleam touched her eyes, "You..conceived?"

"I scanned myself while he was showering. He does not know yet."

"You would have me at your side?"

"As my friend, and if you wish, my helper."

She nodded once, "Then I will do what is necessary."

* * *

Their plan went perfectly, and Lojal began instructing how to take apart the drones. All of them had a duty, and Lojal had made a schematic for what things could be built and their components. He and Hiren worked together to make a laser cutter. T'Mor worked on communication and location devices. T'Rissa and Agnes worked on scanners. Since there were no drones to usher them to bed that night, and since none of them required much sleep, they worked all day and all night until their projects were complete.

By the next morning their tables were filled with devices, and they were all filled with a subdued pride at what they had accomplished. "What next?" Lojal asked looking at Agnes.

"We should sleep two hours, eat, so we are ready for what comes next. We have supplies packed. Once we leave this section, we go forward and we don't look back."

Everyone agreed, and shuffled off to their little cells for the last time. Hiren laid down first, against the wall, opening his robe for Agnes to get into with him. She obeyed and pressed her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "We will have a much bigger bed soon." He said whispering into the back of her neck, "But we won't use all the space when we sleep. This is how we will sleep."

"You are incorrigible."

"You are human as well as vulcan, you are allowed to feel."

"Hiren, over the last three months, I have become increasingly prone to...less human emotions. I have to maintain control."

He kissed the back of her neck, "I will love you, human, or vulcan, no matter. In fact, when we get out, I wish to see your pictures as a human."

"Hiren,"

"Yes?"

"Shhh, we need to rest."

He sighed, his new found happiness after two years of captivity made him feel like he could take on the world with no sleep at all. "Yes, my wife."

* * *

They killed two of their five lasers torching through the body sized pass through first. T'Rissa tossed in a small communicator that she'd modified using circuits from the holodeck. As planned, the drones in the genetics lab flew out, and began shooting each other. Once the room was clear, one by one they slid through. T'Mor scanned the tubes with a frown.

"Agnes have you ever seen these kind of tubes?

The red head walked over and looked, as the others searched for things of use, "I have. They look like...vorta technology." she said with a frown. Using the sleeve of her robe she wiped away the condensation from the glass view portal and jerked back slightly.

"What is it?" T'Mor asked.

"It must be him, the human him. Erik."

Hearing that everyone came over and looked. T'Rissa nodded, "That is him, before he began wearing vulcan DNA. He has...it looks like sensors running into his brain."

"Vorta's version of immortality." Agnes answered, "If you killed a Vorta, it's clone woke with all the knowledge and experience of the previous clone. Personality was slightly different, at times, but the same being." she looked up and down, the back of the tube, "Here, it's a Dominion symbol."

T'Mor frowned, "He must have foreseen the degradation of his genetics and prepared."

"We should make sure that all of the tubes are locked from the outside, so when he wakes up he's stuck in the tube." Hiren said with an evil smirk.

Everyone looked at him, Agnes casting him a withering stare.

"What?" Hiren said, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for a version of this madman to come looking for me. Do you all?"

"No, but that is a monsterous way to kill someone and from the look of it, fifteen times."

Hiren shrugged.

"We will put them all in stasis mode, so none will wake until we've sorted out everything." Agnes said tapping at the console. "This should make sure none of his clones wake, even if he dies. " both her eyebrows raised, "Wait, that means he is still alive somewhere. None of these tubes have popped, so that means he is still alive."

"Let us hurry." T'Rissa said suppressing a shiver.

"Did we find anything of use?"

"I destroyed a vat of his genetic glue." Lojal said, pointing to the element he was using to overheat and ruin the gel.

"Let's go." Agnes said moving through the next door.

None of the doors were locked on the other side of the barrier, there were no more drones, and no real security. He was secure in the fact that his prisoners were going to escape. They found three more prison pods, but saw no activity. There were drones in each pod, inactive. T'Mor scanned the first pod and frowned, "There are no life signs, but there are bodies. Who and what I cannot say." There was nothing in immediate view, but after closer inspection there was a decaying foot sticking out of one of the cubicle cells. The secondary pod of cells was a horror scene with decay everywhere.

"Let's move on." Agnes prodded, sensing from everyone, including Hiren, that they all realized that would have eventually become them, or at least could have. Agnes needed everyone to keep focused on the hope.

Just passed both the last pods they entered the control room. It appeared they were on a cargo ship, and when Lojal triggered the blast shields to raise so they could see outside he visibly flinched, half jumping into T'Rissa's arms. They were under water. "We appear to be in one of Earth's oceans." he croaked, his throat dry instantly.

If the view itself wasn't bad enough, a really large shark swam slowly past the view screen. This time, even Hiren flinched.

"What evil is that?" T'Rissa squeaked, "It's whole face was teeth."

Agnes had to roll her lips inward to keep from chuckling. "It's a shark." She said triggering the blast windows to close so the vulcan's didn't wet down their legs. There was palpable emotion in the command room, but she'd never embarrass them by saying it aloud.

"Let's find out how far out and how deep we are. We can't be that deep, I don't think most sharks swim that deep." The scanners were working, "We are...it looks like we are just off the San Francisco bay, not far from Alcatraz island. If I remember my history, we'd not want to swim that stretch." she didn't have to look, she could sense the flared nostrils of vulcan anxiety behind her.

She tapped on the console, "We have no engines." she said with a frown, "But...we have communications." she turned to them as they all gave a collective sigh of relief. Turning back to the console, she tapped in the only person she wanted to see. Lotak answered, and he audibly gasped, "I will transfer you now, my lady!"

* * *

Letant had returned to Garak's ship after a formal celebration to watch him work. Garak had just finished up and they were together talking on the bridge. The com beeped and Lotak came on the screen, "An urgent communication for you, Lord Praetor." The screen went black and then filled with a red haired vulcan woman.

Letant jumped upward, "Precious girl! Where are you?!"

"I am sending you the coordinates now. I will need a vulcan healer, not for me," she clarified quickly, " and besides me, there will be four to beam out."

Garak ordered the beam out but his ops man frowned, "We cannot get a lock on them the hull will not allow sensors to penetrate."

"I'm coming!" Letant said, and looked at Garak, "I'm taking a shuttle, contact Solok and tell him to take a shuttle to those coordinates, get all of Starfleet roused!" He started to bound off and paused, "Oh and kill him. He is useless now."

Garak grinned, "It's a good and strange feeling to be a part of a happy ending." He nodded to his com officer, "Transmit the coordinates to Ambassador Solok, with his instructions."

The screen went black and Garak took the few paces to the holding cell to consider how he might end the man's life.


	8. Love

**A/N: thank you MC, sorry I made you feel claustrophobic (can I be a little proud of that though?) KK, glad you were able to distract yourself with a little reading, get well soon my friend! Also thank you to Loves to read books, glad you are enjoying this story too!**

Solok managed to get everyone on board his shuttle by attaching to the top of the ship, cutting through and everyone crawling out. Good to her word, Agnes put T'Mor on her back and climbed through the hole with her. There was a vulcan healer waiting in Soloks shuttle, as Garak indicated there was need. Agnes put T'Mor down by the healer, and turned to help the rest out.

Solok was about to greet Agnes when he saw the Romulan man, whose robes matched Agnes's, embrace her. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent not knowing the entire story yet.

Just as Solok was about to detach from the ship, something no one could have predicted happened. Erik Lyecrafter's heart stopped beating. When the tubes failed to open it began a self destruct sequence. The shuttle was not detached from the ship when it imploded and then exploded.

Letant saw on the horizon the explosion and screamed. He pressed the ship harder, scanning as he went. The shuttle had not broken apart, but the readings said it was filling with water. He locked onto all the life signs and beamed them aboard.

Coughing and sputtering in the back brought a smile to his face. There were a few nicks and cuts, a bruise and an abrasion, but they were all there. Paying attention to no one else, he picked up the body with the red hair attached to it in one swift move pulled her into his arms. "My Precious baby girl!" He squeezed her close to him.

"Can't...Breathe…" she said, and he relaxed his grip. He grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. This time, she kissed him back. "Let's aid everyone."

"Of course." He replied going to help everyone up, "Well my ancient gods," Letant panted out, "Hiren!" he held out his hand to aid the man up, "What the devil has gone on here?" he asked giving him a brotherly arm shake.

"We have much to tell," Hiren replied, shaken and dazed

"Let me get everyone back to the embassy. We need to celebrate, or at least I do...you vulcans probably need mediation, but today is a good day indeed."

* * *

Letant fussed over everyone. He made his personal physician and a vulcan healer check Agnes and Hiren. While they were being checked, cleaned, barbered, and pampered Letant had a vegan meal prepared for them, since most of them were vulcans. Then he got the finest bottle of Romulan ale he could find on Earth to open for Hiren.

The romulan and vulcan healers hovered over Agnes and then quietly said, "Are you aware that you are in a motherly condition?" The romulan asked. Agnes nodded and indicated her desire for silence. He acknowledged it and said, "You will see me once a week for the first three months, and then we will see how things develop." He left and went to tend to Hiren.

The Vulcan healer pressed her fingers against Agnes' psi points. "Your new bond is strong, and there is no damage from your recent time. I will attend you weekly as well, since you are a hybrid having the child of an alien, I will work with you to aid your body in a natural vulcan way. In the meantime, when you meditate, place your fingers on these points of your stomach and it will strengthen your child's mind." She raised the ta'al to her and left her side.

When Agnes stood to go see how Hiren was doing she was lead away to be bathed, massaged, and have her hair done. When it came time to have robes, a man representing Hiren intervened and suddenly her robes were changed.

The lady attendants were just placing the final tie of the robes when Letant entered, "My Precious girl," he started, then cocking his head he frowned slightly, "These aren't the robes I ordered."

Agnes asked the ladies to leave, "Father, we need to talk."

"Oh my." Letant went to the sofa and sat beckoning her to sit with him. When she sat he took her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she basked in his unguarded fatherly affection, she dropped her blocks and allowed him to feel the contentment she held being with him again.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Agnes." Letant said patting her hand, "Are you...making me feel that?"

"Yes, it is where I am now."

"It's wonderful, and I hope you can feel me as well." He smiled so broadly his dimples showed, "Now, what horrible thing do I need to know?"

"You know the vulcan…" she found it hard to speak of, "The mating time?"

"I've heard rumors." Letant said, not wanting to divulge he'd, perhaps, experienced that holosuite program before.

"It came upon me while I was captive. I have taken a mate, and we have made a marriage bond." She said softly, watching his face and feeling his emotions through their touching hands.

He went pale, and dread filled him, "It's not...Lojal is it?" His worst fear was that she was going to leave for vulcan.

"No, it's Hiren." she felt a simultaneous relief and protective anger.

His mind was conflicted. Part of him wanted to celebrate, that meant she was bound to Romulus, even more than if it was simply him. At the same time, he knew Hiren well and the thought of him touching his daughter made him angry. That old son of a nag, violating her, touching her, it was repulsive.

"Father," she said softly feeling his conflict, "He saved my life, had I not mated I would have died. We are bonded, and in the bond he has great love for me. It is my hope that you accept this." Agnes leaned forward, "But no man will ever be as you are to me." She added that, knowing he could also feel insecure.

Letant lifted his hand and petted her hair, "He's not good enough for you, but I have yet to meet one who is. This could be good for the Empire, he was well liked, and with you on his arm he will be better liked." he kissed her forehead again. "If you are content, my precious, then I will support you both. Plus, it means you will not leave Romulus, ever." he lifted her chin, "I wish to make our relationship official, Agnes. There are vulcan ceremonies and romulan paperwork, both of which I wish to do. This would include making you a Romulan citizen."

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

"Then when we return home we will." He said with a nod, "There is someone I wish you to meet now, he cannot or rather will not stay for the dinner. I asked him to meet you before he left." He let her hand slip from his and he called Garak into the room. "My precious, Agnes, this man helped save your life."

Garak came into the room, wearing a well tailored suit and a charming smile. Agnes stood, her eyes brightened, she raised the ta'al to him and then reached out to take his hand. He allowed her to touch his hand and she bowed to him. "It's an honor to meet you, Garak. I mean really meet you. I have followed you some, as best as I could, and I have admired you for a long time."

Garak was take aback slightly, "Really?"

"Oh yes, I petitioned that the code breaking work you did during the war be made mandatory learning for any who go into Intelligence. The report on your bravery and escape from Dominion captivity, I read that five times. The wiring you did was brilliant."

"Why didn't you mention this when I said there was a Section 31 agent at the party?" His head cocked.

"There are multiple reasons, one doesn't want to appear to be sycophant. Added to the fact, I wasn't sure what angle you might play, and I didn't want to appear ignorant in front of you. There are other reasons but those are the primary." she said with a tiny smile. "Thank you for aiding my father. I mean what I say when I say, if there is any way I might be able to help you some day, please reach out. I would be honored to work with you."

Garak grinned, "You may rue the day you said that."

"Possibly, but to team up with, and not go against an Obsidian order agent would be one to tell my grandchildren."

"Oh my dear, I'm just Garak, plain, simple, Garak." He kissed her palm, "I will be in touch." He turned to Letant, "With you as well." With that Garak left, a spring in his step.

* * *

Letant had Hiren sit next to him at the dinner. He was looking better, less shaggy and more like he did when he was the Praetor. Letan poured him an ale, "For you, as I am sure you haven't had any in a long time." He didn't give him the chance to speak before going on to say, "Speaking of not having any for a long time, I am given to understand that you violated my daughter you rutting old nag." He frowned and seeing Hiren was about to come back at him Letant stopped him, "She's happy, though she'd call it content. So I am happy for her, but I must issue a warning, that if you harm her or cheat on her I will see to it you die slowly in the reman mines as the camp whore."

Hiren laughed, "Well noted," he raised a glass to him, "Dad." he laughed even harder, "You know, I was not sure whether I'd have to kill you, Letant. She spoke of you so often during our incarceration, I thought I might have some kind of rival. Yet, she sees you as her father. How did that happen? You are the least fatherly man I know and your reputation as a ladies man, especially with exotic looking women, is legend."

"It happened, and I am afraid to question it, lest it vanish on me. I wanted to speak with you though, on a matter of great importance other than this, but also connected to this. The Emperor and Empress are both dead. There is a void in the Empire, and I think the both of you should fill it. My daughter is wildly popular right now among the people and even parts of the military. That will become even greater when word leaks out that she helped save you from your incarceration. I've spoken with Agnes, she intends on taking Romulan citizenship and doing all that is required to become legally my daughter. With a state wedding of you and she, it would bring even more approval from the people, and you and she could live in relative safety, and still be a part of the government."

"I will speak with Agnes about this, but I know what you say is true." he sipped the ale and shuddered in pleasure, "A good year." he whispered, "If she disagrees?"

"We will have to convince her." Letant said taking his own sip. "Our people need hope and unity right now, more than ever. The three of us could be a formidable team for that end."

"Here is to family." Hiren said raising his glass to Letant.

* * *

Solok stopped Agnes on the way into dinner, "I am told you are bonded to the romulan, Hiren."

"Yes." she said evenly, "He aided me through my...time."

Solok frowned, and let a sigh, "It seems our bond was not meant. I am not agreeable to that, but if you are content I cannot challenge."

"I am very content, Solok. I won't be returning to Vulcan or Earth for some time. My home is on Romulus now, with my family."

"I wish you peace and long life, Agnes, daughter of Letant and wife of Hiren. I believe, Vulcan is...I am...we are diminished without you." He raised the ta'al, "I am leaving, I wish to prepare for Lojal's and my return to Vulcan, he and his wife will need a residence."

"Peace and long life, Solok."

* * *

After the dinner the vulcans left, except for T'Mor who sat with Agnes. Letant and Hiren both looked puzzled so Agnes spoke up, "T'Mor is coming to Romulus with us. I have arranged her quarters on the ship, and will when we return home."

Letant smiled a dimpled smile, "We welcome you, Lady T'Mor."

Agnes looked at her, then between the two men who meant so much to her, "I mean, we need a nanny we can trust with our child, after all."

Letant and Hiren both went pale. T'Mor spoke, "I'm a physician, and a healer, both of which I can now do." She was indicating that her pa'nar syndrome was cleared.

Agnes was hit with a sudden wave of lust and love that made her physically flinch. She blinked and looked at Hiren who looked innocent except for the growing smile.

Letant interrupted by hugging Agnes tight, "We must leave for Romulus tonight then. We have so much to do and prepare before then. You need a state wedding, as a Romulan this is essential. " he kissed her forehead, as was his habit, "Come, our ship awaits." he gently guided Agnes to take Hiren's arm and he held out his arm to T'Mor, "When on Romulus do as the Romulans do my dear woman." he indicated she should take his arm, "I'm Letant, by the way, and I wish to know you better."

Agnes moved to take his arm and he bent and kissed her wantonly on the mouth, shocking both T'Mor and Letant so much Letant scurried away. "Tonight, on the ship, I am going to take you like I am in my own Pon farr."

She blushed a mint green, "Hiren, you've already impregnated me."

'Yes, and I am going to make sure it sticks." He picked her up, caring her out of the room.


	9. Check-mate

**Four months later:**

Agnes was trying to suppress the feeling of anticipation at Hiren and her father's leaving. They were going to an official function, and for the first time in months she was not required to attend since her baby bump was showing. It was traditional that the Empress not be seen in the family way until one month after the child's birth. Letant had been contrite when he explained that to T'Mor and Agnes, and both vulcan women reacted appropriately with their vulcan version of disappointment. Neither of them minded though, since their return they had been overrun with official functions, public adoption ceremonies, state weddings, and party after party.

The vulcan women had other things they wished to explore this day, and try as she might, Agnes could not help herself but to rush Hiren out the door. When the state car arrived with her father in it, she didn't let him get out, but got her husband into the car swiftly. She raised the ta'al to them both with a content smirk as they drove off.

She stood there until they were no longer visible and then turned to T'Mor, who had joined her, carrying two packs and two cloaks. "Are you ready, Agnes?" T'Mor said suppressing her own excitement.

"I could hardly meditate this morning, T'Mor. I am very ready." She replied taking a cloak and a pack from her best friends arms. The two had become nearly inseparable over the last few months, keeping each other calm in the midst of the sometimes raucousness of the Romulan gatherings. "Are you sure the maps are accurate?"

"Very much so. I did not tell our contact that today we'd go, as I was unsure if we would actually be able."

"It's no matter. I can't believe we are going to meet him today." She said cryptically as they walked through the halls of the palace, her guards on her heels. "I remember when I was a child reading about him, and his father. His father was...most agreeable looking." She said with wry look in her eye.

T'Mor permitted herself a small smirk, "I actually met him, just after his first wife had died. He carried himself with logic and dignity."

When they got to Agnes's private apartments she turned to her guards, "We will be here all day."

They placed their fists over their hearts, "Yes, Mistress." they fell into place at either side of the door.

When the doors shut behind them Agnes and T'Mor shed their bulky formal top robes until they were down to the fitted suits underneath. They aided each other in putting on the common clothing, and cloaks. Agnes helped T'Mor put on her back pack, and then her friend aided her. "Are you sure that is not too much weight in your condition?" T'Mor questioned.

"I hardly feel it," Agnes replied, "I am still at full workout, T'Mor, nothing has changed as of yet. That and Hirens'..."She blushed, "desire, I find myself fit."

T'Mor helped tie off the rope they would use to climb down the window, "Does he still have need almost nightly?"

Agnes nodded once.

"Do you think that perhaps all Romulan males mate as he does?"

"I cannot speak for all Romulans males, but Hiren does require constant physical affections. Why do you ask?"

"Your father, has...asked me to join him for a private dinner tomorrow." T'Mor confessed and began climbing down the rope.

Agnes waited until there was room and then descended with her. "Will you go?"

"I had given it great thought, and I believe I will."

"This pleases me." Agnes replied, "I believe you would make a suitable pair."

A small tension lifted in her face, "Then I will proceed. I was concerned that it may mar our relationship."

"Not at all, and given the romulan women who try to capture his attention, I would say he would do his best to be with you."

The pair began walking through a forgotten trail of woods, "We will take the tunnel south, and we should arrive there in forty-five minutes, if we keep this pace." T'Mor said, "Will you teach me of romulan males as we walk?"

"Of course." Agnes replied, "Their...lok...it is slightly different than a vulcan males, of course as a doctor you know this, but..." she started and T'Mor took mental notes.

* * *

Letant had been talking for ten solid minutes before he realized Hiren wasn't listening. He stopped talking and watched his son-in-law vacillate between frowning bitterly out the window and staring at his fingernails. "What is wrong with you today, Hiren? Did you and Agnes fight?"

"No." he said in a short clipped manner.

"Then why do you look as if something is kicking you in the balls?" Letant asked reaching for the ale to pour themselves both a glass. He handed a drink to Hiren who took it and gulped half of it down. "Is it as bad as all that?"

"Agnes is deceiving me." he said flatly, "For two days now I have felt something." he gestured vaguely, "Today I have felt it strongest, she could hardly wait for me to leave. When I search, I am met with walls."

"Perhaps she is planning a surprise for you?" Letant offered.

"No, I get the sensation there is another man. "He said bitterly finishing his ale. "I can almost see it in her mind, he's not romulan, but she is thinking of him."

Letant's eyebrows raised, "Agnes would not, there isn't a deceptive bone in her body."

"Of course there is, Letant, she comes from the human version of the Tal Shiar. This cunning is one of the things I love about her. But I am not favorable to her cunning being used on me." He grabbed the bottle and poured another.

"Have you kept her satisfied?" Letant was prone to thinking whatever defect was going on was probably Hiren's fault.

"Every night, and I have even managed to make her scream. Do you know the difficulty in making a vulcan woman emot like that?" Hiren said with no small pride.

Letant held up a hand, "Too much, Hiren, remember this woman is my daughter." He tapped on the com, "Turn us around and take us back to the palace."

Hiren looked at Letant with a silent questioning.

"I won't go to the party with you like this. We are going to straighten this out before we go, they can wait. Plus, I won't have my daughter's honor questioned without knowing myself."

* * *

T'Mor and Agnes were at the mouth of the cave when two young Romulans stepped from the bushes holding up ancient looking disruptors. Both women held their hands up, "We have come to see your teacher. We bring gifts of food and information." The cloaks obscured both their faces.

One of the boys took out a scanner and then nodded to the other, both of them left their posts one leading them and the other behind them to keep an eye on the women. They walked through the cave tunnels for ten minutes before coming to a large opening. The lead boy turned, "You will wait here." he said, trying to sound like he had great authority and he seemed pleased when the women obeyed him.

Turning on his heels he approached a man in white robes, who was teaching small children by a small light source. The youth approached him, and he cast a backward glance. With a nod he stood, waving someone over to take his place. He dismissed both youths to help with the teaching, and approached the cloaked women. He studied them for a moment and raised the ta'al, 'Greetings," Spock said, his aged voice dry with apparent use.

Agnes and T'Mor removed their cloak hoods and returned the ta'al to him.

Both his eyebrows rose to meet his bangs, "This is most unexpected." He looked between them both, obviously recognizing them from the state run news. "Empress Agnes, and her handmaid."

"Osu Spock." Agnes managed, suppressing the awe she felt. "We come to serve."

His eyebrows rose again, "I take it this is not a state sanctioned visit." the hint of a grin playing over his thin lips, "But your service honors us." He motioned for them to come and sit with him. "Why have you come?"

"It would be illogical to believe that this is a sanctioned visit, since I am not supposed to be out of the palace." Agnes said gently stroking her swollen stomach before looking at him again, "We have come to learn, and to teach, and to aid you." Agnes said and helped T'Mor take off her pack before T'Mor aided her. She removed a pyramid looking device, "This is a Kir'shara, the writings of Surak, translated into Romulan and Vulcan. Within it is a holographic program that immerses one in vulcan landscapes, and contains the hologram of the greatest of the vulcan minds." she placed it before him, "And we brought food and replicators to help you feed your students."

A genuine look of gratitude and surprise played in Spock's eyes."Fascinating."

* * *

Letant and Hiren made their way back. Agnes's guards were posted outside her private rooms. The males blew past them and arrived in empty rooms. Letant frowned and Hiren flexed his hands into fists, and released. He lifted up Agne's royal robes, and showed it to Letant as if to say "SEE"

Letant shrugged his shoulders and opened up a hidden compartment on a bracelet he wore, "They just left, not long ago. Come follow me."

Hiren dropped the robes and his brows furrowed, "You put a tracer on my wife?

"IS your memory so elderly as to not remember how you met her?" Letant scoffed making his way down the rope hanging from the window, "I will not see her vanish like that again, and if you are going to be a jealous fool, I'd expect you to do the same." He landed on the ground and followed the trail, Hiren on his heels grumbling. About thirty minutes later Letant rounded on him, "Look, if she is betraying you, I'll cut my OWN lok off, dip it in gold pressed latinum and present it to you on a silk pillow. She may be doing something unapproved, but I promise you it's not naughty."

Hiren growled, "Your gift would be a very, very small consolation."

They heard the rumble and saw two callow youths lead the ladies into the cave. "Come, Letant, before the idiot children realize they've left their opening unguarded. The two slipped into the cave following and hiding at a discreet distance. When the older vulcan male approached Agnes Letant grabbed Hiren's wrist with a bruising strength, "Shh, you fool, watch and listen so we might know the whole story." He moved Hiren around a cave wall to get a better view and earshot.

* * *

"Thank you." Agnes and T'Mor replied.

"May I touch your stomach?" Spock asked, intrigued about the child growing inside her womb.

"Vulcan custom would permit that, but Romulan custom forbids that any male touch me, without my husband present and his permission. So, perhaps, when I introduce you to my husband he will permit you to touch the child."

"Logical." Spock said with a nod, "You've come to learn. What have you to learn from me?"

Agnes looked confused, "Logic, mental discipline,using touch telepathy, so many things, Osu. I was born a human, and made into a vulcan, at least half. You managed to create your balance in a time when hybrids were rare. I just wish wisdom, so I can be a better me, which in turn makes me a better wife, and aid to the people of Romulus." Agnes confessed.

T'Mor nodded, "We both need this for those reasons, and to serve these people who come seeking their own path."

"I do not wish special treatment, just the chance to serve the people and listen to the teachings so I can feel connected with the people of my new home."

Spock nodded, "All very logical motives. What of your husband and father, do they know?"

Agnes shook her head, "I saw no reason to tell them, until and unless you were amiable to having us among you. My father is protective, if you had for some reason rejected my request it would have done harm to you. He may have forbid you to teach. They are good men, but ruled by passion and emotion, I saw no reason in raising their anger if I could not participate. It would not be right. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…"

"Or the one." Spock finished. "How would you feel if I denied you access to this?"

Agnes frowned slightly, "Disappointed, but I would believe you had a greater reason."

In the distance, Letant smiled. Hiren relaxed some, but he still found it stung him she had hidden something from him.

Spock thought for a long moment, "You may come one day a week, to begin with, but only if you have approval. I cannot risk these people and what they are doing here."

Agnes stood, "On my word." She raised the ta'al, "Thank you Osu Spock." T'Mor stood with her, both of them raising the ta'al.

* * *

Agnes had gotten into her night robes when her father stopped by her rooms, "Hello, Precious!" he said casting her a dimpled grin, "I've come to pick up T'Mor for our date this evening." he kissed her forehead, "Tell me again how that marriage proposal goes?"

Her right eyebrow raised, "Koon 'ut so lik"

"Ah, yes, Cuhn ups so bleek." He repeated badly.

She shook her head, "I have heard you speak breen more appropriately, Father, and Vulcan is not unlike Romulan…..how is this hard for you?"

He caught his reflection in the mirror, preening slightly, "There is no emotional attachment to the breen language." he smoothed his jacket down for the tenth time, turning sideways to see if he'd gained weight. He hadn't, which he thought was fortunate, because there was nothing he could have done before the date.

"Father, if you can't not mangle,Koon 'ut so lik, then say it in Federation standard." She blinked.

"Does she suspect?"

"She does not, though she did say you asked her on a date,and then asked me about the mating habits of the Romulan male."

He grinned, "I like the way she is thinking, Precious." he tore himself from the mirror, "Don't wait up." he quipped and touched her chin with the tips of his fingers.

"Where is Hiren?" she asked softly, "He has usually come into my rooms by now."

"I believe he is in his office." He rolled his eyes, "Go check on him." With that he released Agne's chin and bounced out the door toward T'Mor's room.

Agnes went to Hiren's office, a place she rarely went, and found him taping his stylus on a padd. She could feel he was having a strong emotions through their bond and she frowned as she approached. "Hiren?" she said softly.

"Yes," he said without turning to look at her.

"I have a confession." she said wanting to get it off her chest.

He put down his padd, not turning around. "Go on."

"I have betrayed you." she said in a soft tone, shame for sneaking around well up within her.

He snapped his stylus and swiveled in his chair. In his mind he was going to really be angry at her, he had planned all kinds of cutting things to say. Yet, when he swiveled around, she went to her knees before him, placing her hands on his legs. He found himself swallowing thickly, all his anger melting away. All of the harsh things he thought to say were pushed out of the way and he said, "It surely can't be a betrayal."

She looked up at him with real contrition flowing through their bond, "Today, I snuck out of the palace to meet with Osu Spock. He teaches, logic. I wished obtain permission to study from him before I asked you if it was agreeable. I should have asked you first, since I put my safety at risk."

Hiren let a long sigh, "I already know." he confessed, "Your father and I followed you. Your father, rightly, stood up for you, and I thought you were really betraying me." he stroked his fingers down her cheeks, and then lifted her up onto his lap. "I need your forgiveness as much as you feel you need mine."

"Why did you fear I would betray you?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"There is no logic to it, my wife." he said cupping her face in his hands. "I am a jaded old romulan, and that is reason enough." her ran his thumbs over her cheekbones with a feather light touch.

"Then will you go with me, to Osu Spock, and learn together?" she asked leaning into his touch.

"If it will aid us in raising our child, and making our life, then I will go with you." he leaned up kissing her softly, "But if he says I may only touch you every seven years, he can forget his logic."

"I do not think that will be the case. Osu is married to a half romulan woman, Saavik. I doubt she abides by such behavior."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap, holding her protectively, "Perhaps this is the reunification of our people." he sighed out, "Not a war of aggression, or subversive actions, but the twinning of hearts."

"I find that pleasurable to think," Agnes said snaking her arms around him, 'As we speak, my father goes to T'Mor to offer himself to her as husband."

Hiren laughed, "It's a good thing he didn't lose the bet then." He thought back on Letant's rave about cutting off his own lok.

"What bet?"

"Nothing, my wife." he said stroking her hair.

* * *

"Cut lip ma leek." Letant mumbled under his breath, "No..umm, Koo tuth la beep? No, no. no." He paused outside T'Mor's room irritated with himself beyond measure. It was a SIMPLE turn of phrase, in a language he was familiar with. Yet he sounded like he had a bottle and half of Kali fal every time he tried to say the damned words.

He smoothed his jacket and sighed, knocking on the door before he could talk himself out of the entire thing. He'd been with many women, and the beautiful red head he took to the lunch was sweet, but the near loss of his daughter reminded him that a man in his position, if he were to take a mate, needed one capable of standing on their own two feet. T'Mor was that woman. There were absolutely no minuses when he looked at her, and he looked at her often.

T'Mor answered the door with a small bow, "Enter. You are early. I am not yet exactly ready." she waited a beat, "But then I am not exactly sure what I am getting ready for.'

Letant held his head up, and held up a cup, which he removed the lid and approached her with a cup of water. He looked her directly in the eyes when he handed it to her, and swallowing down his anxieties he said, "Koon 'ut so lik, T'Mor."

His hand felt like it was being left out in the wind for an eternity. He didn't know if she'd take it, drink it, toss it in his face, or Romulus might hear the first vulcan laughter, but he held steady.

T'Mor took the cup from Letant's hand, and met his surprising blue eyes. She placed the cup to her lips and drank the entire contents. Letant breathed again."So, you accept me." He said double checking.

"I accept you, Letant."

"Oh good." he said with a nod, "That's all the vulcan ceremony I know at this point, so allow me to conduct the rest of ceremony in romulan." He said very officially, taking her waist in his hands and pulling her into his body, "This is the part where I show you my affections." He whispered against her lips before pressing his mouth gently against hers.

His unrestrained emotion was flowing through his lips and pinging off her brain. He was in love with her, and apparently also lust. His feelings flowed from a logical source, her competency, her care of his family, her ethics, her devotion to duty, intelligence, and something a little more subjective, the way he saw her, he saw her as beautiful.

Letant didn't relent from the kiss until he felt they both needed to breathe, then he pulled back long enough to place his hands on her face, "That's phase one of my romulan proposal, phase two involves a lot more touching, a little biting, and then phase three, which is my favorite." he kissed her intermittently as he spoke, "I carry you to bed, where I undress for you and pleasure you until you scream." he held her face gently, kissing over her mouth, and running his fingers through the fringes of her hair.

"Vulcans, do not scream." she panted out, overwhelmed with the flood of want flowing from him. If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn he was in plak tow.

"Well ,then." he stopped and swept her up into his arms, "We'd better get started on phase three." He gently placed he on the bed and began removing his tunic, he paused slightly looking into her eyes searching for consent to continue. She removed the first of her robes, shucking it off her shoulders, and his eyes fluttered as he praised whatever gods or universe might have been listening that she wanted him too. " He threw the tunic off and dove on her carefully, rocking her backward. He captured her lips again as his hands parted the voluminous robes, he pulled back and began kissing down her neck, each kiss making her squirm a little more.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he moved closer to sex.

"It's a special kiss, T'Mor, a secret weapon I have against your scream shields." He purred.

Her eyes went wide as his mouth touched her for the first time, grabbing the sheets around her she gasped hard. As strange animal sounds began bubbling up from her throat, she realised Agnes had not warned her about this, and likely nothing could have prepared her for it anyway. Against all logic, Letant was going to get his scream.


	10. Interludes of companionship

Letant was waiting at the breakfast table for Hiren to join him. He was calmly reading over the daily senate reports, with his leg casually tossed over the other, sipping a strong red leaf tea. It had become their habit to have breakfast together and conspire about the day. Hiren had been a Praetor, and Letant now trusted him, and in that teamwork it had made Letant formidable in the senate. Today, there were several issues that might normally raise his blood pressure, but today, he trusted that he and Hiren would handle them without issue. He felt calmer than he had, ever in his life. It made him smile.

Hiren entered, his color was a pea green, and he clutched his stomach. Letant glanced up, "Good morning!" he said brightly, "You look horrible. Have some tea."

Hiren frowned, "I hate tea."

"You don't hate tea, " Letant scoffed, "You drink tea every morning."

Hiren shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Letant. I've woken up feeling ill every day for three weeks." He blinked, "What if….I'm dying?" it was then that he looked at, really looked at, Letant. "You appear to have smoked ratta weed this morning and chased it with a bottle of ale." He blinked, "are you intoxicated?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Letant protested.

"Your calm." Hiren replied in a flat tone, "Senator Recuza is trying to get the farm bill tossed out, or the addition of funds that would benefit his personal business. Just yesterday you ranted about it, and it had not happened yet. Today, it has happened and your are sipping tea and nibbling on sugared flower petals." He said pointing to the delicate edible flowers. "Smiling like everything is going to some kind perfect machiavellian plan you hatched."

Letant shrugged, "Your grouchy."

Hiren rolled his eyes. Reaching over he grabbed the tea pot and poured as aggressively as he could pour.

"You need to have sex." Letant said flatly.

Hiren shifted uncomfortably, "I just wanted to hold her last night."

"You sound pregnant." Letant hissed.

Hiren frowned, "I...do." he blinked, "I love my bond, but I need to learn how to stop this. I know she shields me, but…" He rubbed the ridges of his forehead as if to alleviate a tension headache. "I seem prone to mood-swings she doesn't have." He stiffened, "Which, is why I've decided to go with Agnes to learn some of these mental disciplines from the vulcan, Spock."

"That is wonderful, Hiren! I plan on going as well."

Hiren pursed his lips, "That's what it is! You've bonded with T'Mor. That's why you are calm this morning."

"It's just a first phase bonding, we plan on going to Vulcan to marry, so I can meet her parents." He said peering over his tea at Hiren.

"Congratulations, Letant, it's time you settled down." he took a sip of his tea, "Can you imagine being bonded to romulan women?" he said almost sneering, "All the unchecked emotion, and barrage of erratic thoughts?!"

Letant was about to agree, then paused, "Wait, we are the romulan women in this story."

Hiren opened his mouth to protest, "I...I am going to invite this Spock to the palace this evening for dinner."

"I will arrive after the end of the senate day. I'm cancelling my meetings." He tossed back the rest of the tea and nodded at Hiren, "In the meantime, do something to improve your mood."

* * *

T'Mor and Agnes were sitting on the veranda having their breakfast after their morning exercise. "When do we leave for Vulcan?"

"At the end of session this week, since the senate will be in recess for a month." She looked at her tea, "There is something, "she gave a long pause, "You did not prepare me for."

Agnes's eyebrow rose, "The awkward way he said the marriage proposal phrase?"

She cocked her head, "No, he delivered it well. He has an accident, that eloquent accent he always has." She leaned forward, "The kiss." she said trying to use her eyes as if to say what it was, but she she saw Agnes wasn't catching on she had to be indelicate, "When they kiss your sex." she said pointing.

Agnes's eyes widened, and she blinked away an ew. "Hiren doesn't do that, apparently, that is my father."

"It was, unexpected." T'Mor said, when Hiren burst through the door heading toward them.

Agnes turned, "What is it, my husband?"

"Spock is coming this evening for dinner. Until then, can you aid me?"

Agnes looked at T'Mor, who got up and left to give them privacy. "Of course, my husband, what is wrong?"

"I am picking up your pregnancy hormonal sickness and emotions."

T'Mor stopped, "That is not uncommon between bondmates, who have a strong bond."

"How can I help him?"

"Ordinarily, the male simply uses bio-controls and mental disciplines to prevent feeling…"

Hiren moaned, "How do you women do this? I feel fat! I am both hungry and I want to regurgitate! I am craving foods that I don't like. And I want sex constantly, but I also just want you to hold me!"

Agnes shook her head, "I don't feel those ways, Hiren."

T'Mor replied, "You do on some level, Agnes, your disciplines have strengthened enough they are well suppressed, enough that they don't register on a conscious level." She nodded to Agnes, "Impressive."

"Thank you, it is kind of you to say."

"Excuse me, ladies, as lovely as it is to hear that my wife has command of herself, I need aid!" Hiren said looking between the two of them.

Agnes thought a moment, "Go to our bedroom, I will meet you there and aid you."

"Thank you, my love. You are my heart." he kissed her forehead and left.

"What do you intend on doing? I don't think your melding skill is such that it will help."

"I intend on distracting him until Spock gets here." She said finishing her tea.

"Coitus?"

"It will probably lead to that, but no. I am going to bathe him in this favorite scent and then give him a massage."

"None of that will stop the transference of emotion." T'Mor said looking very confused.

"No, but it will distract him. It will make him feel more content, even though nothing has changed."

T'Mor thought about that and nodded in agreement, "It sounds wise." she raised the ta'al, "I will see you this evening. I must now go have what I believe may be a very difficult conversation with my family."

"I wish you the best," Agnes said returning the ta'al.

* * *

Spock had done a great many things in his long career, many noteworthy things. He had also made small progress teaching his handful of students, a few, the most promising few, he had seen smuggled off Romulus to study and live on Vulcan. He had also been a prisoner, briefly, of the romulan senate and the blond half-romulan officer, who thought to use him in to further her schemes of discord.

Tonight, dressed in simple romulan styled robes, he approached the palace on the invitation of the Emperor and Praetor themselves. His closest advisors begged him not to go, sighting the probability that it was a trap. He might have listened to them had it not been for his own instincts, and the voice of his long dead friend Jim Kirk saying, no guts, no glory, Spock.

He approached the palace, and was lead into the gates by large romulan sentries. They bid him follow them and he did. Pausing deep in the palace walls, Spock saw that the formal dining room was dark and undecorated. He pursed his lips briefly considering that his instinct may have been in error, that this was indeed a trap. He was just resigning himself to that, when his guards fell away at the approach of a middle aged romulan man dressed in what he thought was a very fussy way.

"Spock," the older romulan man said, "I'm Kirzah, the palace steward. His Excellency and My Lord Praetor have asked me to take you the rest of the way." He waved off the military men who vanished back to their original posts. "It is a most unusual thing I do now, Sir, as I am leading you into a part of the palace rarely seen by…" he looked him up and down, "a common person. You are entering the inner sanctum, a place reserved for the family and intimates of the Emperor and Empress. Normally," he motioned for Spock to follow him, "I would be instructed to school one such as yourself on the protocols of the court. Today though, I am simply to tell you that your presence is welcome." he shrugged, "Whatever that means."

They approached double doors and the steward paused, "I'm not allowed through the doors at this time of day, so I bid you farewell, Spock." he knocked on the doors, "Kirzah with guest Spock."

One door opened and Kirzah bid him go through. Spock expected another palace escort when he went through the doors, what he got was Agnes, T'Mor, Hiren, and Letant, waiting to greet him just as if he had knocked on the door of any house and was given entry. Spock's eyebrows rose, and he raised the ta'al, "I have come to serve." the old vulcan said.

"Your service...honors us." Hiren and Letant both said, clearing having been coached.

Hiren stepped forward, "Come, Spock, enter our home. We have food and drink waiting, my wife and her handmaid have instructed the cooks on the acceptable cuisine. "

Spock then noticed an obvious telepathic contact between the Emperor and his wife and he straightened, "Forgive my rudeness, allow me to introduce myself...I am Hiren, please call me Hiren, no titles."

Letant stepped forward introducing himself as well, "Please don't feel the need to address anyone by titles this evening, Spock. This meeting is important, but not at all formal."

"Understood," Spock replied, "May I ask, am I here at your wife and her maid's request?"

"No," Hiren said putting his hand on an ale bottle and offering it to Spock who declined, "You are here at my request."

Spock took the tea Letant offered and watched as the two men poured a glass of ale for themselves, "Fascinating." he paused, "Am I to assume it relates to their visit?"

"Yes and no," Letant spoke up, "Hiren and I, require your aid." Letant motioned toward a round area of couches with a table in the center filled with food. This was how romulan families ate together. Living rooms were turned into dining areas in the evening and the offerings of food placed in the center. The couches were comfortable so that the family could spend several hours eating and talking.

When they were all seated Hiren began, "I am in need of, mental disciplines that aid me in dealing with my bond. I don't understand how it works, but things she does not feel, things she suppressed, I find myself feeling them with great intensity." He sipped his ale, "I am told that a vulcan male does too, but he has the mental prowess to keep it in check. My lack in this area has made my wife's pregnancy," He paused, "tempestuous for me."

Letant popped an olive looking vegetable into his mouth, "And with my pending marriage, I wish what Hiren wishes as well."

T'Mor nodded, "He screams his thoughts into my mind."

Letant sighed, "I'm sorry, beloved. I am a passionate thinker, especially when it comes to you." he winked at her.

"I am not offended, K'diwa. I do not expect you to be a vulcan male. I know this is who you are, but your consideration of our bond as you are doing now is part of the reason I am agreeable to being your bondmate." T'Mor said, allowing Letant to touch the pads of her two fingers.

Spock realized that this wasn't what he expected at all. He had expected questions relating to the women before him, and his teaching them. This was a welcomed turn of events. "I can teach you this, but it is not an easy thing you ask. I cannot teach only one aspect of the control you look for, without the whole of the teaching that leads to the control."

Hiren nodded in understanding, "Understood, but do not think for a moment that you will lay down some rule that I cannot love my wife, or touch my wife only once every seven years."

"I will lay down no such rule, Hiren." Spock said in his calm even tone.

Hiren visibly relaxed, placing his hand possessively around Agne's shoulders. "Good, then I am looking forward to learning these things."

Agnes spoke up, "I believe we all realize that our presence among your camp would prove distracting to those who come to you to learn. We were hoping that you might be agreeable to coming here. We can show you a way that will allow you entrance without the formality of going through the main palace."

Spock calculated how often he could come, how to rearrange his classes and meetings, "When and how much of this teaching do you desire?"

"As much as you can, "Letant offered, "We have 100ish years to catch up."

Hiren nodded his agreement, even though he felt much calmer at the moment, he was all in favor of not being so moody.

"I can come in the evening, nightly." Spock offered.

Again Spock noticed a telepathic communication between Agnes and Hiren, and then Hiren spoke, "Then allow us to give you a modest room here so at night's end you can dine and retire before returning to your other work."

"A most generous offer," Spock said, and he found himself curious as to whose idea it was. At his age, he would not turn it down, as he did not have all the stamina of his youth. Plus, it would allow him access to these people who ruled Romulus. Part of his goal was to unify Vulcan and Romulus through logic, and this put him in striking range of that very thing. "I am agreeable."

"Good! Now that the business is settled, let us partake of this food." Hiren said, passing around plates.

"T'Mor tells us that we Romulan and you Vulcan males have something in common. She says that you vulcan men are just as possessive and protective of your mates as we are. From my perspective, it seems impossible." Hiren said picking food from the table and placing it on his plate.

"It is very true, Hiren. Our mates are one of the very few reasons we would willingly and wantonly kill." Spock replied filling his own plate.

Letant laughed, "Then perhaps we aren't so different, on the most basic level. May we never evolve so far that we lose that." he raised his glass, "To the love of ones mate, may their contentment ever be at our sides."


	11. Cracks in paradise

T'Mor approached agnes who was making Spock's bed. Hiren had said modest, but it was anything but modest. "Where do you think he got this round bed and why do you think there is a reflective surface above the bed?"

Agnes shrugged, "Sometimes, I think it's best if less is known, so I do not ask." She turned to her friend, "Which reminds me, how did the conversation with your family go about your pending marriage?"

No human would have seen her micro-expression, but to Agnes who knew her well, it was as obvious as if she'd broken down in an emotional wreck. Her shoulders dropped, as did her face, "They are not agreeable to the marriage." She said softly, taking a seat on a crumpled sheet by the edge of the bed, "They are requesting strongly that I return to Vulcan as soon as possible. The clan matchmaker has matched me with a vulcan from the science academy, and they are strongly requesting that I forsake the match with Letant in favor of this vulcan male."

Agnes sat next to her, "What is their logic in this matter?"

"Prejudice doesn't require logic." she said bluntly. "They do not favor the idea of having a romulan in their family. If I return to Vulcan they will take measures to prevent the marriage including a marriage challenge. No reldai travels off world, so there will be no vulcan ceremony, if I marry Letant. More than that, I will have no family or home if I marry Letant. They have said that they will consider me _sahaisau, klee'fah'tu."_

Agnes widened her eyes. T'Mor's parents were banishing her and giving her the title of banishment. Agnes simply sat with T'Mor for a long moment, holding space with her, n solidarity. "Can I speak with them on your behalf?" She offered breaking the shared silence.

"They will not listen to you. I had told them you might be willing to speak with them. They cited that you were not a _real_ vulcan, with _real_ ties to vulcan family and traditions."

"To use human terminology, your family sounds like jerks." Agnes offered.

"I do not believe you in error or illogical about that statement, as it can be scientifically proven." T'Mor said with more inflection in her voice than was normal for her.

"Does Letant know about this?" she asked and then re-thought, "Actually, I believe a better question would be, what do you want to do?" The moment T'Mor looked at her, Agnes could see devotion in her eyes, and a tension in her chest relaxed. She would not hurt Letant.

"He doesn't know. I was contemplating asking you to come with me to speak with him about this. I believe he will be angry and it may take us both to calm him."

"Only if you tell him the entirety of the story." Agnes said looking at her directly.

"You mean, lie?" T'Mor said with a frown.

"Not exactly a lie, an omission, and slight rephrasing of what is true."

T'Mor blinked, "What do you mean?

"Do you wish to be married on vulcan?"

"No."

"Is it your wish to have your family present at the ceremony?"

"No."

"As I said, there is no lie, just a reframing of truth. My...logic...could be in error, but it's a thought." Agnes offered.

"I will consider this option." T'Mor said thoughtfully, "This does mean that I will no longer be able to go back home. I will be a romulan citizen."

Agnes turned to her, "Marrying Letant automatically guaranteed that anyway. You aren't marrying a common romulan, T'Mor. You were never going to be anything but a citizen of Romulus. I am going to ask you a distasteful question now." Agnes paused and T'Mor's amber eyes searched hers, "Do you love him?"

T'Mor did not hesitate to nod once and Agnes didn't push her to verbalize what they both knew was true. "I know he loves you, and you know it as well. Loving a romulan is tempestuous. They are as smart as vulcans, but lack discipline. They are as passionate as klingons, but keep a thicker veneer of civilization. Sometimes, their first thought are amoral, but with a gentle hand can and will change those thoughts. Their devotion is on par, sometimes much deeper, with humans. They are a beautiful and tragic people. They are a people I think Surak, if he were alive, would embrace and teach as his own." Agnes noticed that T'Mor had not taken her eyes off her the entire time she spoke, so she reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "If you marry him, you gain an Empire which will, in time, look to you for guidance too. They will follow our examples. We have the opportunity not only to have worthy mates, but to be fingers of logic grasping in the darkness of mental chaos."

"This will put us in danger." T'Mor said wisely.

"Yes."

"But Surak himself was not quiet, even when the bombs fell around him."

"He was not." Agnes said, a hint of a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

T'Mor let a long thoughtful sigh, "Thank you, my friend. You have aided me in my thinking. I believe it is only logical that I proceed with the marriage. I will speak to Letant on this matter tonight, after Osu Spock's lessons." She stood, "I will aid you in making this, very illogical, bed." She lifted the sheets, "T'Agnes, you have become as a sister to me. I thank thee for your service."

"It is no service, you are as a sister to me as well."

* * *

Letant threw the half full glass of ale against the wall as his viceroy watched, "What do you mean there are dissidents in the countryside calling me and the emperor blood traitors?"

The Viceroy threw his head back in a roar of laughter, "Well, I see your vulcan love has not cooled your hot romulan blood too much, yet."

Letant shot him a withering stare and the viceroy sipped his own ale, "Letant, my old enemy, you and Hiren had to know this was coming. You have a red headed daughter, and most people believe she is of your loins." he scoffed, "How anyone believes someone so lovely came from you is beyond me." He saw Letant stiffen so he laughed and went on, "Now, you take a vulcan beauty for your bride, and there are rumors that an elderly vulcan is coming to the palace. Perception is the people's reality. You've been isolated these last months by a bevy of sycophantish social climbers. You and Hiren both. The senate kisses the hem of your undergarments because you have, so far, created a time of building prosperity. They line their pockets thanks to your graces, so they have indulged your eccentricities. At the same time, they reserve their judgments, and keep the secrets that I now share with you, because they feel as if it's only a matter of time that you fail. They think that once you do, they can use this movement to remove you both from power."

Letant's jaws flexed and relaxed at a frantic pace. He paced over to the door, looking at the centurion there, "Go, tell the Emperor I require him immediately." The man slammed his fist into his chest and left. Letant paced back to the table, his hands behind his back. The Viceroy was correct, he should have expected this, and he was twice as angry at himself that he did not. Mostly angry because this mistake could have cost him the lives of the women he loved.

The viceroy popped some fruit in his mouth from the uneaten lunch sitting before them. He leaned forward and took some of the most juicy morsels off Letant's plate, knowing he would not eat. "Personally, I have no issue with how you or Hiren conduct your bedroom affairs. I have seen what is available for single women among the court and think an unbathed klingon woman would be preferable to the vacuous social climbers who trade their attentions for power." He noted Letant wasn't paying attention so he scraped Letant's plate of food onto his own.

Hiren entered the room casting his eyes between Letant and the Viceroy. "Why have I been summoned?" he said more formally since the viceroy was present than if Letant had been alone.

Letant gathered up the fliers the viceroy had given him with blood purity slogans, "There is a growing movement in the country that calls us this." Letant hissed.

Hiren looked over the propaganda fliers, frowning at the unflattering sayings, and even more offensive altered pictures, including one of a shadowy vulcan puppet master with him on a leash. He sucked his teeth, tossing the papers on the table. "Do they have any plans to harm anyone yet?" He directed his question to the viceroy.

"Not that my sources have found. They are small, not yet well organized, but they are said to have a new charismatic leader, so things are apt to change." The Viceroy said eating his and Letant's lunch.

"Do we have this new leader's name?"

"No, only that he comes from the Tolania provence."

Hiren's eyebrows shot up, "That is the provence where my late wife came from. I will reach out to the people I know and see if I can uncover anything myself, before we enlist the Tal'shiar."

The viceroy stood having finished his lunch, "You two have much to discuss. I have done my part. I will keep you abreast of anything that develops, until then, keep your alien beauties under watchful care." He paused, "And if you die, Letant, I'd be more than _happy_ to see to the "needs" of your would be wife."

Letant knew he was joking but it didn't prevent him from the naked aggression on his face, made worse when the viceroy laughed.

"Letant, calm yourself before the vein popping through the ridges of your brow explodes all over my new robes." Hiren said moving toward the tea to pour some. "I expected this, sooner or later, not so soon. We've only been back a few months. I think there is some other issue at play and this is just a catalyst."

"Yes, well, whatever other hidden issue there is isn't going to die and isn't my mate or daughter. So we can't fix what we do not know." Letant growled out.

"Then we approach them and discover what the underlying problems are. If it turns out to be simply the bloodlines of our wives, then we destroy them without mercy." Hiren was _trying_ to be logical, but having been praetor and an admiral, he found himself internally at odds. He knew negotiations were probably the real solution to their issue, but he found himself with a taste for blood and revenge, revenge for something they only perhaps thought about doing to him and his family.

Letant sat down, looking at his empty plate, "I don't even remember eating this, that is how angry I am. " he pushed the plate away in disgust, "How quickly can you contact your Tolania people?"

"Within the hour." He turned to Letant, "Do you think we'd have these issues if we lead Vulcan, lived vulcan lives?"

Letant rolled his eyes, "Don't go native on me, Hiren. We aren't vulcans, and never will be. We'd have worse issues on vulcan because we'd end up violating one of their restrictive and repressive laws. I don't know nor can I imagine what a vulcan prison is like, but I do know the oppressive heat would be complete torture."

"Do you think our wives feel similarly about life on Romulus?" Hiren asked thoughtfully.

Letant opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again. He had never thought of that. Agnes not so much, she came from Earth, the Federation, but it was the same premise if he really thought about it. As for T'Mor, his betrothed, it had not even crossed his mind. "They aren't captive here, Hiren. We aren't enslaving them. We married them. They are free to…."

Hiren interrupted him, "Are they free? Can Agnes return to the Federation on a whim? Will T'Mor be able to go to Vulcan as she pleases? We have an isolated and xenophobic Empire. Just the other day, they had to SNEAK out of the palace to do something so innocent as to speak to a teacher. We on the other hand come and go as we please."

Letant's eyes narrowed, "What are you saying, Hiren?"

Hiren gazed into his tea, "I'm saying, I don't know. The three of us were freed from that mad mans' prison, and I am free, but they seem to have simply walked into another cage."

Letant threw the papers he was holding toward Hiren, "I'm leaving, you are a morbid ass today. Contact me when you know something solid." He flounced out of room with a huff.


	12. Paradise lost

Spock had each person working on something different. With Letant he worked on basic meditation. He began Hiren by reading the first principles of logic. Agnes, he began training on mind melding and focusing her touch telepathy. T'Mor and he sat and talked about how she and Letant would be bonded. At the end of the night he retired to his new bedroom. The four of them drank some tea together and then went their separate ways.

Letant was walking T'Mor back to her room in the palace, with his hands placed behind his back. "I do feel more focused, I suppose" He commented, "And it's much more difficult than it looks."

"It does get easier, but then there are challenges that arise when you attempt to meditate when in distress." T'Mor offered.

"T'Mor," Letant started, "May I, stay with you this evening? I know we aren't properly married yet, but I do not wish to be alone tonight."

"Of course, "T'Mor replied, "We need to discuss our marriage anyway. It would be a good time to do so."

"I took the liberty of having a bag brought up. I thought if you said no, I'd go to one of the other rooms." When she opened the door to her room he followed her in, "What do we need to discuss about our wedding? Do I need to memorize something?"

"No, Ashayum, you will not be required to memorize anything. In fact, after much thought, I believe I have come to a decision about the wedding." T'Mor walked toward the window seats to have him join her there.

She watched him undo his tunic jacket and hang it on the chair. He was just in his undershirt and trousers. It was odd to see him so informally attired, even after their intimate encounter. Letant, of all the romulans, was always so precisely groomed that seeing him like this brought an illogical thrill to her mind. Letant turned to her, realizing she had stopped speaking, "Go on, I am listening, I just wish to shed the energy of the day." He gave her a wide dimpled smile.

"Forgive me, as I was saying, the choice I have made about our wedding….I do not wish to return to Vulcan to marry. I can perform the bond myself, and we can have a romulan wedding. I believe that will be sufficient to our needs."

Letant stopped getting comfortable, walking over to her his eyebrows were furrowed with concern, "Why do you not wish to be married in the way of your people?"

"Agnes and I spoke today, and I believe it is logical to proceed this way. When I marry you, I am not just marrying a man, but an Empire. I believe it would be good for you, for us, for Romulus, for the people to see their Praetor and his new wife holding to their traditions."

Letant felt his heart break and he sighed deeply. He wished he could take every member of that blood traitor group, sit them down, and make them listen to her until they understood. "You." he whispered, "Deserve more than that, but this gesture touches me." he picked up her hands and placed them over his chest. "Are you completely sure this is what you want?"

She moved her hand to make the ozh'esta with her fingers formed like a ta'al. "I am sure."

Letant shuddered as she ran her fingers over his. His eyes threatened to close, as pleasurable waves filled his body and mind. It was tempting for him to get lost on the sensual waves flowing through him, but with a concerted effort he gently pulled his hand away, placing it softly on the side of her face. Looking into her amber eyes he smiled, "Then I will make sure your family is given a royal treatment when they arrive. In fact, I will send Kutak himself to pick them up on vulcan in his ship."

The moment she blinked from his gaze he knew something wasn't right. "That will not be necessary, my family will not be coming."

The words sat in his stomach like hot lead. He threaded his fingers through her short cropped hair, "Why is that my pet?"

"They, " she took in a deep breath, "Do not approve of my choice to marry you."

Letant's heart sank, and Hiren's words about them keeping these ladies in captivity rang in his mind. He leaned over and kissed her softly before letting his hand drop from her hair. Leaning back he sighed. "You know, Agnes has never spoken of a family and nothing I've ever learned about her leads me to believe she has one. Has she ever spoken of one to you?"

T'Mor blinked and shook her head, "Now that you say that, it occurres to me you are correct. She never speaks of anything related to her past."

"Yes. So, claiming her as my daughter, well, it felt good. I had no guilt related to it because I believe I am not taking her from anything important. I am giving her something important, a home and sense of belonging. You, however, in the time we've shared have mentioned your family to me several times. Do you see where I am going?" he said with a thoughtful frown.

"I do." T'Mor replied, "Your concern is not warranted though. My parents, sibling, and extended family, it seems, hold to a philosophy that after living here these last few months, knowing you, and Hiren, and others, that I cannot condone."

"What philosophy is that, my love?" Letant asked, the sinking feeling in his stomach only growing.

"A racist one." She said softly, "One that believes that we vulcans should not mingle with romulans. They disapprove of our marriage, and have asked that I return to Vulcan."

"I see." Letant said softly. With a heaving sigh he stood, and T'Mor watched him curious as to what he was thinking. "We have a sect of people on Romulus that believe the same way. It seems that such things travel between the stars like solar winds." he picked up his tunic and put it back on, "Forgive me, my beloved, but I need time to think tonight and I cannot do it while gazing on your delicious features, and smelling the scent of your body."

T'Mor stood and approached him, "Are you angry with me?"

"Not at all, T'Mor, not at all." He said softly, but not looking at her, "I'm angry at the situation we now face. I will see you for first meal tomorrow." With that he left.

Letant would not leave palace grounds, it would be unsafe for him to do at the late hour, but he felt he needed time to think. He felt stupid, selfish, and for the first time in career, naive. None of that was he accustomed. He needed to feel like he had a plan, like he was in command of events, to that end he would walk and think.

* * *

Hiren was reclining on a couch by the window half reading his padd, which contained vulcan logic, and half watching his bare naked wife ready herself for bed. He found the roundness of her swollen belly mesmerizing. It was soft, in stark contrast to her leanly muscular frame. He watched her every morning exercise, and even teased her that their child was going to come out of the womb able to beat him up, thanks to her dedication to fitness. It was a pleasant distraction from the days events.

He had received word back from his contacts that the suspected leader of the blood purity group was the new provincial governor of the provence. It had not pleased him at all, and he had not yet told Letant. A crackpot with no financial support leading others of the same ilk was one matter, a more wealthy better connected leader, was another thing entirely. They were dealing with a potentially more dangerous group than he thought to begin with.

When he saw Agnes was finished he put his pad aside and before she could dress he decided to try out his newly acquired vulcan etiquettes, "My wife, attend." he called out to her as she was about to grab her night robe.

Agnes looked to him, something like amusement playing in her eyes. She approached him, feeling a darkness in their bond as she approached.

With her standing before him he gently placed his hands on her swollen stomach, caressing around the smooth roundness, placing his ear against her skin to try to hear movement. "My husband, if you wish to hear your child allow me to aid you." Agnes said, guiding his fingers over the psi points as she had been taught, and then placing her hands on top she dropped the blocks she had in place.

Hiren's eyes closed, he began to sense his child. It was ephemeral, with sparks like thought igniting and vanishing in rapid fire. There were no words, nor words for emotions, yet it was all there, wrapped in a warm blanket of love. He gasped, and Agnes slowly released. When he blinked a solitary tear fell down onto his cheek. "That was incredible." he hoarsely whispered, "If everyone could experience that, there would be...no more war, no violence...no...hate." it was then he broke and began to cry. Agnes sat next to him, embracing him tight.

"I'm sorry." Agnes said, feeling a tumult of emotion in their bond. There was a depth of sadness in him that Agnes struggled to suppress. "Why do you cry, my husband? Our child is healthy. All is well, and both T'Mor and my romulan physician are pleased with his growth."

His tears paused and he looked at her, "HIS?"

She nodded, "Yes, we are having a boy."

He wrapped her up into his arms, pulling her against him. "Forgive me blubbering, Agnes, my heart is heavy this evening, and it seems to have spoiled the night with my silly tears."

She caressed his face, running fingers softly over the ridges of his brow, "It is not spoiled, though I am concerned. I feel you are troubled in our bond."

"Your father and I are going to face horrible decisions coming soon, Agnes. Terrible things will probably be done. I won't feel bad about them either, because to protect what I just felt, I do believe I would do anything."

"I don't understand, Hiren."

"I know, and it's just as well." He picked her up from their seated position and laid her gently on their bed. "Do not move, I wish to attend to night hygiene and when I return, if you will…."

"I have never denied you, my husband." Agnes said stroking his face.

He felt himself harden, "Oh, I know...I will return in a moment."

Hiren was just about to walk into the bathroom when a knock came at their door. He growled and stalked over to the door, "What?"

The guard stiffened, "It is a message from My Lord Praetor, he asks that you meet him in the southside garden. He stated it was urgent."

"Very well." he shut the door and turned to Agnes, "I will return, your father beckons me on a matter of urgency."

Agnes nodded, "Tell him I send my regard."

* * *

Letant was pacing in the southside garden when Hiren entered down the steps, "Why have you summoned me?" Letant asked abruptly, and when he saw the look on Hiren's face he knew It was a trap. Both men moved to run, but the golden light of a transporter enveloped them.

* * *

Agnes opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep sometime in the night after Hiren left. She rolled over seeing he was not there, and she frowned. It was then that T'Mor entered her room. "T'Agnes, " T'Mor said with urgency in her voice, "I cannot find your father, and I cannot find Hiren."

Agnes stood up, "I will rectify this." She went to her desk, pulling a small secret lever she got out a small pad. With a few taps the screen came on and Agnes went pale, "They are in a different province."

T'Mor approached her, looking over her shoulder, suddenly glad that she had lost the debate with her friend about tagging both men during their last physical. "What should we do?"

"Summon Viceroy Kutak, no go and get him personally. I will look at palace security." She pulled two disruptors and two federation standard phasers from the secret drawer, then two communicators that could be placed in their ear. Handing T'Mor one of each she began to give instructions, "Do not speak with anyone but the Viceroy, say that you are on an urgent errand from the Emperor, if anyone asks. I will go gather Osu Spock. We will meet here in twenty minutes. If there is danger, upheaval or any disruption, do not return here, but go to the caves where we first met Spock." Agnes had a sudden sick realization, this could be the prelude to a rebellion. "Get in my closet and put on proper clothes. Today, robes may be a hindrance."

As the women dressed her mind raced as to who she might be able to trust, beyond the viceroy. There was only one of Letant's people she trusted, Lotak. Through the door centurions she asked that Lotak be brought to her rooms. There was nothing, so far, that gave her pause to think chaos was erupting, but the day was still new.

Lotak arrived promptly as they finished their preparations to leave. Agnes took Lotak to the side, "See T'Mor to Kutak, and bring them back quickly. "

Lotak looked confused and concerned, but he placed his fist over his heart, "As you wish it, Highness. I will see to her safety as I have seen to my Lord Praetor."

She turned to T'Mor, "Use no communication device other than the one I have given you and once you contact the Viceroy, do not allow him to either."

"Yes." she said, hiding her weaponry under the top robe she put over her pants suit.

After they left, Agnes hurried down the corridor to Spock's rooms. His guard didn't stop her as she entered directly, "Osu." She said softly, seeing he was meditating, "Osu, come, we must leave."

Spock opened his eyes, "Is there trouble, T'Agnes?"

"I believe so, Osu. Letant and Hiren left their rooms last night and this morning they are in a different province. I...feel distress that is not mine, in my bond."

Spock nodded, "Send through the bond calm to strengthen him." he stood, "What do you wish to do now?"

"I am heading to palace central security. I need to determine what happened. T'Mor is getting Kutak. There is no evidence of rebellion just now, but we must prepare for that possibility. I would have you with me, for your protection and aid."

Spock nodded, "All logical plans."

Agnes handed him the federation phaser, "Come, Osu, we have little time."


	13. The gathering storm

Hiren's mind came into an awake state, but his eyes refused to open. He could smell a damp earthy smell around him, and he could feel his legs and arms tied to the chair he was sitting. Experimentally, he moved various parts of his body, there was no pain other than what felt like a blunt force trauma on the back of his neck. His head lulled back, his eyes fluttered and shut again. Wherever he was it was dimly lit, his eyes captured nothing but blurry forms.

"Hiren." Letant's voice whispered to him, "Hiren, are you awake?"

Hiren tried to speak, but only a dry moan escaped his lips.

"Hiren, focus man, focus." Letant urged, as he struggled against his bonds, "Look old man, you've got to pull yourself together."

Hiren's head lulled back toward his chest, his eyes now blinking rapidly. He moaned again.

"Hiren," Letant growled in frustration, "We've been taken prisoner by the blood purists. So help me if you don't get yourself in a group and wake up I'll kill you myself."

Even though Hiren's chin rested against his chest he managed to open his mouth, it was so dry it felt like he was ripping glue from his tongue, "Sh.u.t...up." he croaked out.

"Thank everything for that." Letant said leaning back in his chair, "Listen, can you hear me?"

He moved his mouth trying to make saliva, "Unfortunately."

"We've been taken captive by the blood purists." he reiterated now that Hiren was responsive, "I believe we are in a wine cellar. I don't know how long we've been here, but I've been conscious at least two hours. No one has come to check on us in that time. Hiren, rouse yourself, man! T'Mor and Anges are in grave danger if we are here."

It was then that the flood of memories came back to him. It seemed like seconds ago that he was watching his naked wife dry her body with a towel, only a moment ago when he touched his unborn son's mind with the tips of his fingers." He lifted his head and forced his eyes open. His neck hurt, as he moved with purpose looking around.

The room was dimly lit from over their heads making it difficult to make out what their surroundings looked like. There was a patterned round glint reflecting on the walls, leading him to believe Letant was correct, it was probably a cellar used for storing bottles of alcohol. He looked toward Letant and frowned. His friend had a nasty green gash that ran the length of his left forehead ridge, and a split in the center of his thing lip. His face was covered in dried blood. He found himself fighting the distressing familiarity of the situation he found himself in, given the last time he was bound it lead to two years of living in a ship under the sea.

Letant sighed in relief, 'Listen, I think our bonds are fiber if we can find or create some broken glass we might be able to set ourselves free."

Hiren nodded once indicating he understood, "It's the Provincial Governor." he said, putting his earlier information and the fact they were in a rich man's booze cellar together."

"Right now, I don't care if it's the president of the Federation, Hiren." Letant snapped at him trying to scoot his chair, "All I care about is us…" Letant stopped short of what he was going to say when the creaking of a rusty door hinge echoed through the darkness. Less than a second later several buckets of ice cold water were tossed on the bound men making them gasp like fish out of water.

"Wake-up, your _highnesses."_ a voice from the darkness said with mock air of aristocracy, "Your host would like to have a few words with you, if it's not too much trouble." The man laughed in the darkness all the way out of the room.

Letant and Hiren did not hear the gate or door open and close again, but they heard the hard heels on stone approaching.

* * *

T'Mor walked just behind Lotak, keeping her eyes averted from anyone's gaze. "When we get to the Viceroy's office, let me speak to the secretary." Lotak advised, "And put your hood up to obscure your features. I am going to make it seem that the Viceroy has summoned you for a _private_ meeting."

T'Mor nodded once, and put her hood up. "I trust your wisdom."

It then struck Lotak that her life was in his hands, and she and the lady Agnes had trusted him, him above all others. He stiffened with new resolve. "Thank you, I won't let anything happen to you." He placed his fist over his chest.

Lotak opened the door to the viceroy's office and a perturbed looking male secretary glared up at him, "The Viceroy is not expecting you." he bit out.

"You don't even know why I am here." Lotak replied calmly, even though his blood went to an instant boil. Lotak moved to indicate the young woman behind him.

The thin romulan behind the desk stood and leaned over, trying to appraise the woman at Lotka's side. "Have her remove her hood. The lord viceroy doesn't accept ugly women."

Lotak stepped forward, "He requested this one specifically, Sir, and her identity is a matter of...delicacy." he whispered, "I was instructed to kill anyone who saw her enter or leave."

The man stood straight up, now looking at Lotak only, "I will buzz you in, but." he took Lotak's arm by his biceps, "If the Lord is displeased I will take it out in your flesh."

"The only thing that would displease him, is if we keep him waiting." Lotak said with the practiced poise he saw in his master Letant.

He let go and motioned for them to get to the door. The lock buzzer went off and Lotak opened the door for T'Mor.

Kutak turned in his swivel chair, "Lotak? Why…"

T'Mor pushed back her hood, "We come with grave news, Lord Kutak."

Kutak stood, "Lady T'Mor…."

"The Praetor and Emperor have been abducted."

Kutak got into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a disruptor. "If that is true, we are all in danger." pressing a button at the side of his desk a panel in the wall slid open, "Tell me more on the way out of here." He motioned for them to follow him.

As they walked down the twisted hidden corridors T'Mor informed him of all that they knew so far. When they reached the end of the corridor he turned to them, "I had just informed them both yesterday that there was a blood purist group growing in one of the provinces. I'll cut my left testicle off if it's not that group." he pulled out a remote device from his pocket, "I'm going to start my personal shuttle to take us where we need to go." He clicked the device and in the distance there was a massive explosion. He turned a pale green, "On the other hand, we may wish to take a more discreet method of transportation."

"To the caves," Lotak said, looking at T'Mor.

"Yes."

* * *

Spock and Agnes made their way to the central security of the palace. Agnes was disquieted, her mind reeling with possibilities. It seemed to be a normal day, just an average day, and that didn't make sense to her. To abduct two heads of state, and then carry on like it was normal business, nothing on the state radio, no ransom demands, nothing. At least not yet.

When they approached the entrance the two young guards saluted her. "Majesty."

She motioned for them to move and they did. Entering the place she found the head of security and the fussy romulan steward Kirzah, who jumped visibly shaken by the disturbance. "Majesty." he started and then held up his hands seeing she had a disruptor leveled at him. The head of security turned to jump at them, but Spock caught him by the neck and he crumpled like an old towel to the floor.

"It's too late you know," the fussy Kirzah said his head bobbling nervously back and forth, "Your too late. The viceroys shuttle has exploded, leaving you with no allies." he gave a foppish smile, "It's not personal, Lady Agnes, I'm fond of you. You were always kind to me." he conceeded, "it's just that you aren't...well…" he gently shrugged, "Romulan."

"Move." she commanded waving the gun in her hand toward where she wanted him.

He acquiesced, and Spock went to the controls.

"We aren't going to kill you or lady T'Mor. We aren't monsters." he said reassuring Agnes, "We've had several offers to take you and she on as mistresses. We just can't abide you ruling, and" he shot a look at Spock, "Vulcanizing our people. It's not the Romulan way. We left Vulcan for that reason, to be ourselves."

Agnes stepped forward, "Kirzah, what are they going to do with my husband and father?"

"Kill them, of course. It has to be done. I know you don't see it or understand, but you will at some point, Lady Agnes. When the filth of your mind has been cleaned, you will see it was the only way. The state must be served, it's the highest good." he said in an almost pleading voice, "I'll raise your child, it will be raised as a romulan. You will go to a good home, where you will learn to embrace your romulan heritage. T'Mor will be a house mistress to a noble family. It's all for the best, you must understand that. You must understand your husband and father are traitors."

She lifted the disruptor with a frown, and Spock put his hand on her arm, "I have the information we need. If you kill him, you become like him."

Kirzah smiled, "The lady Agnes is kind she'd never…"

Before he could finish she punched him out. Spock looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I needed to express my inner human." she said moving to drag the foppish romulan into the other room. "If you could aid me with the other. We'll weld them in this room for safe keeping." She took the federation phaser, once both men were safely in place, and welded it in several spots.

"I have routed their communications to this device." Spock said holding a small romulan padd, "We will hear and see what they do. Kirzah was correct, the viceroy's shuttle just exploded."

Agnes tapped her ear communicator, "T'Mor, come in."

 _I am here._

"Is the viceroy with you?"

 _Yes, we are on foot to the meeting place. ETA fifteen minutes._

"Understood, be safe. Out."

She looked at Spock, "We must go to the caves where you teach. The Viceroy is safe for now, and even though I feel distress in my bond, the strength hasn't changed. He is alive, for now."

* * *

Agnes and Spock arrived last to the caves, "Spock," she said softly, "Could you show Kutak what you have discovered. I believe he and Lotak will prove most helpful in making our next plans."

Spock nodded, "Where are you going?"

"I must speak with T'Mor." She said without further explanation.

T'Mor saw Agnes heading straight for her and she moved quickly to join her. Agnes pulled her to the side, "They are going to kill our husbands."

T'Mor frowned, "You know where they are?"

"Have them on track. I can get us within fifty yards initially, and we can hone in on them from there."

"I am ready." She said checking her weapon. "Will we not tell the men we are leaving?"

"No, let them sort out the government details. My Adun needs me as does yours." Agnes said now walking with her toward the mouth of the cave.

"What is our plan?"

"We are fifteen minute walk from a space port. We'll take a shuttle. Once we see where they are exactly, we'll devise a way to get in with the least resistance."

"In other words, we will...wing it." T'Mor said looking at her friend.

"That would be the most accurate description of my plan, yes. We can't plan for what we don't know. The only thing I do know is that we are coming back with Letant and Hiren."

"Agreed."

Kutak looked around, "Where did the women go?"

Spock and Lotak both turned, and Spock replied, "I believe they performed what humans call a bait and switch. They distracted us with this, while they went off to execute whatever they had in mind. I believe it is a reasonable assumption they have gone to save Letant and Hiren."

Kutak snorted, "If I were in the same position as Hiren and Letant my wife would be busy too...busy sharpening the blade!" He waved his hand, "No matter, we have clean up here to do. Tell me, Spock, are you logical romulans prepared to fight for their empire or do they prefer to sit and think about actions."

"It's logical to protect one's homeland, especially when it means the difference between being tolerated or killed for one's life path."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come, let's gather them. If the information on that device of yours is correct, they await one more sign before the blood purist loyalists begin the coup. I want to make sure we are waiting for them."

888

Agnes and T'Mor belly crawled the last half mile toward the space port. When they were close enough Agnes pointed out the small fighter next to the shuttle. "You can fly a shuttle, correct?"

"I can. I worked in the science academy on interplanetary expeditions as a doctor. I am well versed on shuttle flight."

"Good, I will take the fighter. I will send you the coordinates."

Agnes made to move, and T'Mor stopped her, "Do you think we will require a fighter?"

"I would rather have it and not need it, T'Mor." she replied with a ghost of a smile playing at the edge of her lips, "Come, let's go. I will put a loop in the security sensor so we don't sound the alarms. It should give us enough time to get the vehicles and be gone before they are alerted."

T'Mor stealed herself, "Understood." she looked around as Agnes worked, "Did you perform such missions often when you were in Intelligence?"

"I did, but the cost of failure never felt so personal. Not as it does now." Agnes tested the connections, "We are ready, T'Mor, you will have one minute before the alarms sound."

They both slid under the metal grid fence, Agnes struggling slightly to get her swollen stomach through safely. When they were free both women ran for all they were worth to their respective ships. It was time to save their men, and the Empire.


	14. Females are the most deadly

**A/N: I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Thank you to all who read my work even if you don't comment. I hope you enjoy it. This story is getting ready to end, and I think there will be a third one eventually, but I have other stories in mind before I jump into that one. LLAP and PALL!**

Hiren was sputtering water when the sounds of hard heels on cement stopped. There was a flash, then the smell of sulfur, and finally the dimness broke as the man lit the tightly rolled black cigar. A soft exhale filled the room with the smell of Andorian tobacco. "Welcome, Gentlemen." a smooth gravel edged voice said tossing away the match in the puddle of water, once again his face was obfuscated by the shadow. "I'm so glad you can join me here this evening. It's going to be a great night." They both heard him suck on his cigar and then exhale a huge cloud of smoke, "You two will be going on a live broadcast together, declaring your treachery to the blood of the Romulan people. You will disavow your alien mistresses and lovers as being not worthy of the marriage, making them concubines. You will also then declare the child the red headed abomination is carrying a bastard of questionable heritage." The sound of heels moved again, "And at the end of this broadcast, you will be executed for your crimes in front of the entirety of the Romulan Empire."

"Sounds like a lovely plan," Letant said twisting his neck trying to get a sense of where the man was, "The only problem with that, is that neither Hiren, nor I will say any such thing."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't, of your own free will, because you are unrepentant blood traitors after all." He snapped his fingers and the sounds of a cart rolling over the hard stone filled the room. There was the sound of metal against glass, and then the squealing of a creature who was thrashing and beating it's cage. "Gentlemen, I am about to introduce you to a pet that cost me several men, and a few trips across the neutral zone to find. We lost five good Romulan men before we understood the true potential of this little creature. You see," two metal tongs entered the dim light before Letant and Hiren. Both tongs held in their grasp small slug like creatures with pincers at their mouth. "They wrap themselves around a portion of your brain, nesting if you will, so they can grow until they get too large at which point you die. The space and time between entrance and death though, their presence makes the host highly suggestable. In other words," He paused and took a long drag from his cigar, "You'll do and say exactly what we want you to do and say."

The two men holding the tongs approached Hiren and Letant. Rough hands moved them both into place, head tilted to the side, "Have a good trip to Vorta Vor, Gentlemen," the smoking Romulan said as his goons placed the slugs by their ear canals.

* * *

"Scanners indicate they are in a subterranean enclosure, 152.4 meters away from a main structure." T'Mor said, both women in the upper atmosphere. "There are three Romulan life signs moving away from them. They appear to be heading in the direction of the main structure."

"Can we beam them out?" Agnes asked scanning the life signs, prepping the small fighter for battle.

"There is a dampening field around the subterranean area." She tapped in some calculations on the console, "I do not think we could safely beam them."

Agnes nodded, "Then here is our plan. I am going to go in firing on the position of the main structure. I will then put it on autopilot and you will beam me to the nearest position possible to their holding. I will remove the dampening fields and you will beam us up. If the fields cannot be removed, I will free them and we will get to a space where beam out is possible."

"A logical plan." T'Mor said mentally calculating their probability of success, the high number comforted her. "As the Klingons say, Qaapla, my friend."

Agnes flipped a few switches and programmed the autopilot, "Starting descent into atmosphere." she reported, her focus now wholly on the mission at hand. She could feel the building distress in Hiren, and she forced it down. _I am coming, my love_. She sent through their bond.

Making sure she was still well out of visual range Agnes sent the first missiles. "Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war." She whispered, slowing her descent enough that the first sight of her arrival would be covered by the explosions.

* * *

The smoking romulan walked from the building, stopping outside his main house to speak to the men under his command. "Well done. You have taken the first steps in the liberation of our people from the traitors who would see your blood cooled and thinned. In a few moments the joining of the animal to their brains should be complete. We'll fetch them to our broadcast area then."

He was about to continue when two sudden explosions knocked him and the other men off their feet. A piece of the wall they'd been standing on feel almost instantly crushing the men he'd been bragging to a moment earlier. On all fours he scrambled away from another part of the now crumbling facade. His ears rang, and panic was over taking him. There were two flashes of red phasers, screaming in the distance, and more explosions.

As fast as he could crawl, until he got his feet under him properly, he went toward his wine cellar. Another blast rocked the ground knocking him to the ground, falling at the feet of a red headed woman who had not been there a moment earlier.

Agnes didn't know who this man was, but she extrapolated that he was a part of the plot. Anger like she'd never felt it before swelled inside her as she grabbed his throat with her off hand. Half picking him up, and half dragging him she kicked the wooden door to the cellar open. She slid him forward roughly, breaking his collarbone against the wall as he stopped. Grabbing her tricorder she scanned quickly, finding first the lights she activated them. In the center of the cellar was Hiren and Letant, both registered as being alive, but with some kind of _thing_ inside them. Her anger grew. Trying to repress it she scanned for the transport dampeners. They were embedded into the wall and seemed to be activated and deactivated by a palm print. Knowing they didn't have time for her to mess with overriding any of that she made the choice to move them outside. "T'Mor, Get ready to beam them as I get them out." she said after tapping her communicator.

 _Understood._

"They seem to have some parasite within them, so be aware. I am not untying them."

 _Understood._

Agnes kicked the romulan on the floor in the face, and removed the long knife he had on his hip. "I don't know who you are, but I know you will not stop me." She hissed, grabbing both of his hand, she placed one on top of the other and impaled them against the wall with the knife. The man screamed.

"You may kill me, but you'll not kill my idea! I will become a martyr to the cause of blood purity!" He cried out in the midst of pain.

Agnes tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, realizing she had the great fortune to have captured one of, if not THE, actual leader. "Noted." she said mostly to herself and moved to grab the back of Letant's chair.

His head fell backward, his sharp blue eyes looked dull and vacant. "Father." she whispered, "It will be ok. I promise you." She leaned the chair back until only the back legs were touching the ground. With all her might, she pulled him out of the cellar and into the open. As soon as she let go, T'Mor beamed him up.

Entering the cellar again, Agnes saw Hiren slumped over, a drizzle of green coming from his ear. She lifted his head, again the same vacant stare Letant had. Her green blood boiled within her. "Come, all will be well." she moved so she could drag him out too.

Once again as soon as she let go of the chair T'Mor beamed him aboard. _Do you wish to be beamed out?_ T'Mor asked over the com.

"Not just yet, I need to tidy up a couple things. I will alert you when I am ready."

 _Acknowledged._

Agnes returned to the cellar and knelt before the man she had pinned to the wall, "Ordinarily, I do not condone acts of violence, nor do I see the merit in one person being judge, jury, and executioner, no matter the cause." she paused looking at him in the eyes, "But logic be damned. You may well become a martyr, but that isn't the Romulan way. You will be seen as incompetent, allowing a mere half-caste and a vulcan to outwit you, proving you aren't and as superior as you believed. Oh, how I wish I could make you suffer." She ground out, trying as hard as she might to suppress her pure rage. She slid her pad from her pouch, tapping on it the missile and phaser fire stopped.

Walking out of the cellar she tapped one more thing into the padd before tossing it back into the cellar. "I'm ready for beam out." she called to T'Mor, who beamed her up instantly.

The fighter turned at a ninety degree angle and began firing in the direction of the cellar, picking up speed it moved forward, crashing and exploding into the cellar a moment later.

* * *

When Agnes materialized in the shuttled she stepped forward, "I will pilot, go see to Father and Hiren. You are the better doctor."

T'Mor stood changing her positions. "I will take us back to the capitol, "Agnes said, tapping in the course.

T'Mor scanned both men with her tricorder, "Hiren is in worse condition. He suffered a blunt trauma to the anterior cranial fossa, there is a slow bleed in his brain, as well as a...creature."

Agnes tapped the com, "Kutak, do you read me?"

 _Kutak here, go._

"Is the medical wing secure in the palace?"

 _There is no upheaval in the palace at all, T'Agnes._

"Secure the medical wing, just in case, I am beaming three there on your mark."

 _Acknowledged._

A few minutes later he beeped back, _Medical wing prepared for transport, sending you the coordinates._

"Acknowledged." Agnes said, turning to T'Mor. "Do your best, my friend." She turned back and energized the transporter, hoping against hope they would be well.

* * *

Agnes sat in the waiting room, attempting to meditate, casting her thoughts through the bond she had with Hiren to aid in his comfort. Letant had been liberated of his brain slug within minutes. He was already up, walking and talking. Hiren, however, was still in surgery. The slime coating of the slug had intermingled with his blood causing arteries and veins come necrotic. His tissue was breaking down and he was not clotting. T'Mor was working tirelessly, and Agnes was doing all she could do by bolstering their bond, which seemed to get weaker as the minutes passed.

Letant joined his daughter, sitting next to her he slid his arm around her shoulders. "He's strong, my precious." he said trying to reassure her and to a greater degree himself, "T'Mor is very skilled, and I've sent word to starfleet, a request for a doctor...just in case." He rubbed her shoulder, "They diverted the T'Kumbra from a diplomatic mission, they will be here within the hour."

"I murdered the man who did this." Agnes confessed softly. "At the time, it seemed only logical to do, as if it would fix the anger and pain. Yet, as I sit here, it fixed nothing. I feel no sense of satisfaction, and it appears his death will not prevent Hiren's demise." she blinked away tears threatening to fall on her cheeks.

"That's the thing about revenge, Precious. It really isn't all we crack it up to be, since it can't fix what they did." he pulled her close under his arm, "You did do the right thing though, perhaps not for the right reasons, but the right action was taken. He was a dangerous man, and had he lived would have no doubt raised more followers, or inspired attack." He kissed her forehead, "If I could, I would trade Hiren places, because it troubles my old romulan heart that my precious girl hurts so deeply."

"It would be the same, if you were now in jeopardy, Letant." She said closing her eyes. "The only difference would be that I would be performing the surgery."

"Have you eaten?" Letant asked lifting her chin, "Or had anything to drink?" he saw she had blood splattered on her clothing and she reeked of destruction, "Let's get you cleaned up, and something to eat."

"I do not…"

He placed his finger on her lips, "That is an order, not only from a father, but from your Praetor."

"Yes, Sir." she replied softly, too conflicted to fight him.


	15. Beginnings end

Kutak was let through to the Empress's rooms, where he found Letant sitting and reading at a table with some food. "Letant, the T'Kumbra has arrived. I have seen the doctors to the medical wing, they have an ambassador with them, Solok, I believe."

Letant nodded, "I will see to him when Agnes is out of the bath, dressed, and fed. Thank you."

Kutak's eyebrows raised, "There is another matter, or two, we should discuss."

Letant looked up at him, "Go on."

"If Hiren dies, the senate, including myself wish to," he sat down across from him, "Make you Emperor, but not just in a ceremonial way. There are those who believe we should return to the older ways, and be ruled and governed by the ways of the old republic.

Letant put aside his padd and pursed his lips, "What of the ilk that says I am a blood traitor?"

"What the people you have surrounded yourself with have done." He paused, leaning back, "Agnes, T'Mor, and even the elderly vulcan, they have earned a great deal of respect among the senate." He put his hand in his robes and pulled out the pictures the Tal Shiar had taken of the attack in Tolania, sliding them over to Letant, "Your "daughter" is ruthless. The governors' hands were found pinned over his head with his own dagger."

Letant chuckled, in spite of himself "Oh, dear, that is ruthless."

"And that's all we found of him, unless you count the smears of DNA on the nose of the fighter." He laughed, "Very Romulan for a beauty who doesn't have a shred of romulan within her, except for her child. The senate approves of her, and is impressed with the loyalty to the Romulan Empire. "

Letant looked over the reports, a swell of pride growing as he perused the destruction. "What is the second thing?" he asked sliding the photos back to Kutak.

"The second thing is not as lovely. We intercepted communication between the Ambassador and Vulcan. Apparently, he has been instructed to remove T'Mor back to vulcan and bond with her. He is to make her his mate."

Letant's head cocked, "Really? Interesting."

"I thought you should know."

Letant nodded, "Thank you, we will see how this turns out. Say nothing to Agnes about either of these things. She needs to have her focus at the moment, no distraction."

"As you wish, Letant." He stood, "I will leave you, please let the Empress know I send my regards and if she requires anything I will see to it."

Letant gestured vaguely, "I will let her know."

A few minutes after the Viceroy left Agnes resurfaced from the bathroom in her robes. Letant stood, "I had red leaf tea made, and eggs with yamok sauce, and some fruit. We must have a balanced diet for your little one." he smiled brightly at her. "I know you aren't hungry, but you must keep up your strength for the child."

Agnes sat and sighed looking over the food. She wanted to be sick so she went for the tea instead. "Any word on Hiren?"

"Only that the vulcan doctors arrived." Letant replied walking around her he pulled her hair back over her shoulder and fetched a brush.

"Why aren't we using Dr. Hirat?" Agnes said looking at her reflection in the tea.

"We can't be sure that Hirat isn't a part of the blood traitor group. It's best this way, util Kutak and I are assured the people around us are loyal." he said softly, brushing her hair. "Do you feel him?"

"Barely. It's making me physically ill. A bond is of the mind which controls the body. His presence in my mind has been strong. Now, I can hardly feel him." She sipped her tea.

"Have you considered what you might do if he dies?" Letant said still stroking her hair, "Would you...leave me to return to the Federation?"

"I have no considered anything yet, but I know I would not leave. I was here before, Hiren, why would you think I would leave?" she turned to look at him.

He touched her cheek, "Just the paranoid ideas of a man in uncertain times."

She leaned her head into his stomach, and closed her eyes, "I am in a great deal of pain." she whispered.

He placed his hand on her cheek, lifting her face to look into her eyes, "Agnes." he whispered in return.

Before he could say another thing she jumped up, "Oh." she gasped, "No!"

"What?" Letant said holding her shoulders.

"Hiren! We must…" She felt the bond snap like a bone and she doubled over breathlessly, her face strained so much a green vein bisected her forehead.

Letant gripped her, "Agnes, my precious, Agnes!" He wrapped his arms around her, "What is it, please…"

She cried out and fell back against the table, green blood flowing freely from between her legs.

"No!" Letant said picking her up, kicking open the doors he called for the guards, "I need a doctor, NOW!" he walked her over to her bed laying her down. "What can I do for you…" she gripped his hand, panting.

The guards met three doctors in the hall, "The Empress is in medical distress, come!"

T'Mor knew what was going on, so did the other vulcan doctors. It was not unusual for a vulcan wife to go into labor when their bondmate died suddenly. They ran down the hall hearing Agnes cry out.

T'Mor pulled Letant from Agnes's side, "We will care for her now."

He reluctantly let go of her hand, "I won't leave you, Agnes, I won't...just as you have not left me. I am here, Precious!"

The other vulcan doctors went in to examine her, "She isn't dilated, but the child is coming quickly. We need to get her to the operating theater."

T'Mor called for an emergency medical site to site transport, and the group vanished from the room arriving a second later in the medical wing. Her head rolled to the side as she struggled with her body, trying to regain bio-controls. One room over she saw the still body of her husband, now late husband, Hiren. She reached out for him, but the world went dark around her.

* * *

Letant was pacing outside the medical wing. He had already seen to the preparation of Hiren's body, and now he was waiting not so patiently for word on Agnes. Kutak joined him, bringing a flask full of Kali-fal. Letant took several swigs of it, but it's intoxicating nature missed him by a miles. He may as well have taken a drink of water.

Just when he thought me might go mad, T'Mor walked out with a tiny mewling and cooing child wrapped in green blankets. Letant stood frozen, "Is….he….she…."

"He is healthy and free from all defect. He will need to sleep in a incubator chamber for extra heat for a few days, otherwise, he is perfect." she lifted him into Letant's arms and he held his breath.

"Hello." he whispered to the new little life, placing his finger in the baby's hand, "Look at that grip already. Just like your mother." he looked at T'Mor, "Is Agnes well?"

"She is just coming out of the anesthetic. She was unharmed. It isn't unusual for this to happen when one's mate dies, at least not for a vulcan woman."

Letant leaned in and smelled the top of the baby's head, "He smells so new."

T'Mor held out her arms, "I need to take him back and see to it he remains warm until his body can regulate on his own."

"Thank you." he said with a faint smile. "May I see Agnes?"

"Of course, go on back. I will join you shortly. The ambassador would have words with me and after we will talk." T'Mor said with a nod.

Letant turned and hugged Kutak, "We have a boy!"

"Get off me!" Kutak said in mock disgust, "Go speak with Agnes, now I must shower off your unwanted affections!" He slapped Letant on the back, "Congratulations, Letant. May he have a better and longer life than his father, through you and your care."

Letant laughed, and bound off to see to Agnes, "My precious," he said entering carefully as the doctors and nurses were cleaning her up.

She held her hand out to him, "Have you seen him?"

"He looks like you, my precious girl." Letant took her hand, "Alas, he has his father's hair, and his fathers ridges, but he has your eyes and your mouth."

"Hiren?"

He brushed back some stray hair from her face, "I've seen to the preparation of his body, my dear girl. You may arrange the funeral when you are stronger."

Her eyes shut, "I don't know how to feel right now."

"Then don't feel a thing. Use that vulcan control and push it down until you can deal with it as you wish. Grasp on to the fact you have a healthy baby boy, and because of that Hiren will live on as he would never have before, thanks to your love." he leaned over and kissed her forehead, as he always did, "I'm proud of you, so proud. Rest. Nothing needs done now until you are ready."

* * *

The state funeral was massively attended, and during the funeral Agnes and Letant performed the Romulan naming ceremony Agnes named him Khoal, which in the Romulan language means light from darkness. After the pomp and circumstance was over, Agnes and little Khoal were exhausted. She had received pledges of support from all over the Empire, and renewed her aquaintense with Garak, who had come all the way from Cardassia to attend.

Letant, T'Mor, Agnes, Spock, and Solok retreated into the privacy of the palace as the memorial parties lasted into the night. Solok took his leave into the guest quarters, and Spock handed back the baby to Agnes to retire for the night.

"Thank you both for everything." Agnes said numbly, she turned and walked away vanishing into her rooms.

T'Mor looked to Letant, "You wish you could go and comfort her." it was a statement.

"I do, but she needs the time alone. She needs to regroup. The day was exhausting to me, and I did not just give birth." He turned to T'Mor with a smile, "Shall we?"

"Actually, we need to talk." T'Mor said indicating she would like to walk in the gardens.

"This doesn't bode well for me." Letant said raising both eyebrows.

"Letant, Solok has come to offer himself to me as my bondmate. The clan matchmakers deemed us a good match." She started directly.

Letant took in a sharp breath through his nose, and placed his hands behind his back, "I see and you are accepting." it was a statement, and a question.

"I am." she said with a hint of guilt in her gentle voice, "Before this happened with you and Hiren, I would not have. Now seeing how deeply the violence runs in your culture, I do not wish to be here any longer. I cannot be your mate and not also be bound to the Romulan Empire. As Agnes said not long ago, with you one does not simply marry a man but the whole empire as well."

Letant nodded, "It's true. So, even though I continue to learn from Spock, and encourage the people to learn, you will not stay?"

"No. It is a good beginning, one I hope you continue to follow through with even after I am gone." She turned to him, "It's a logical match, Letant, especially when I do not feel equal to the task of living among your people."

"Things don't happen like this every day, T'Mor. This was…"

She placed a finger on his lips, "The cost of our relationship proves to be too high for me, Letant. I am sorry. I hope you will learn to forgive me, in time."

Letant stood a bit straighter, "Nothing to forgive, T'Mor. Can we undo this…." he gestured to the mild bond in his head.

Gently, she placed her fingers on his face, and suddenly Letant felt the vacuum of blankness that Agnes described. It turned his stomach and he frowned, "And that, that feeling is from just the minor promise bond we had?"

"Yes, it should fade within a few days. It is many times worse if the bond is full and complete." T'Mor said knowing they were both thinking of Agnes, "I will speak with her tonight."

"No, she has had enough loss and dramatics this day." Letant said firmly.

"I leave early in the morning, she may not be awake."

"Then record a message and I will deliver it to her, but let the woman rest tonight. She lost a husband, now her best friend. Where is the logic in crushing her now while she is tired?"

"As you wish, Letant." T'Mor said bowing her head, "It is illogical, but I do find myself wishing things were different."

"How?" he asked suddenly, "Do you wish I was a calm and pleasant vulcan man? If I were that, then I would be another person, and not me. Do you wish we could live on Vulcan, or some other Federation planet? If we could, there might not be hope for this planet. You are correct, T'Mor, it is illogical. If I had a wish, it would be that you were able to endure, in hope, the trials of this planet to see the new beginnings." with a sigh, he turned from her, "Live long, and prosper, T'Mor. I wish you and Solok all the best. I truly mean that." With that, he walked into the night. He found himself grateful to Kutak for giving him advanced warning so he could prepare his heart and mind for his own loss.

He could not help but think that for one shining moment they all had something very special. They existed for a few months in a cloud of contentment. As odd as it was though, he was grateful for the upheaval, not for Hiren's death, but for the proving ground that it caused. Letant knew the metal of the people around him now, and those who could not take the fire were burnt away. It was as it should be, even if part of him hated it.

* * *

Letant entered Agnes's rooms silently. She was standing in her robe over the baby bassinet watching little Khoal sleep. She placed her finger over her mouth when she saw Letant and they both backed away and into her sitting room. "He woke early this morning, hungry beyond reason. How are you this morning?"

"Let's not worry about me, Agnes, how are you?" Letant asked pouring them both some tea.

"I slept for the first night since Hiren's passing. I will not say I am well, but I am managing." She picked up the tea and sipped it. "Where is T'Mor?" She asked, her eyes meeting his meaningfully.

"Who told you?" Letant asked putting his tea down.

"Solok told me yesterday and since Hiren's death T'Mor has kept a distance. Is she gone?"

"Yes, she left on the T'Kumbra this morning. She left a message for you. I asked that she not disturb you last night. Are you...angry?"

"No, I understand." Agnes said sipping her tea, "It would be easy after this turn of events to hide on some other planet."

"Do you wish to leave, too?" Letant asked stealing himself for the answer he dreaded.

"How many times must you ask me that before you believe my answer?" She said, and placed her hand on his.

"Perhaps this last time." He said taking her hand.

"I will be here as long as you are here, and if my son is to follow in his father's footsteps, I will be here until I die." She squeezed his hand, "Do you believe me? This insecurity isn't becoming on you, Letant. You are better than that, but I will count it as a grief reaction." the ghost of a smile curled at the edges of her lips.

He nodded.

"Now to more important business. Kutak told me the senate wishes to make you an active emperor, to reorganize into a republic. He asked me if I would give you the support."

Letant got angry, "I told Kutak to…"

"I told him that we needed such good news, and that I would support this." She continued, "The time for living continues, Letant. We need to keep moving forward, both of us. The people need hope, Letant. The people need you."

He picked up her hand and kissed her palm, "You are a queen. We will begin planning immediately."

"It would be appropriate for you to be coronated on the anniversary of Hiren's death. The year of state mourning will be over then, and it will herald in a new beginning."

Letant finally picked up his fork spearing some eggs, "I...want to adopt Khoal."

Agnes looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"So he would be the first in succession if I die. My adoption of you was, legally a provisional adoption. It is used when one claims a person from another house after a war or inter house battle. You were mine until you married. I want to adopt Khoal as my true son so that he can succeed me as Emperor."

Agnes frowned, "What if you have your own child?"

"The chances of that are slim, Agnes, but it doesn't matter. I still want my successor to be Khoal. If I do have a child, then Khoal will be free to take the crown or pass it to his sibling. Please let me honor Hiren in this way. Had Hiren lived your son would have become Emperor one day, let me give that back to him."

"I trust you, Letant, let it be as you wish it to be." Agnes said, knowing Letant was securing Khoals future, giving him a house and all the romulan things she could not.

He lifted his tea, "To new beginnings out of the ash of painful ends."

She returned the gesture, "So be it, your majesty."


	16. Epilogue

**One year, eight months later…**

"Daddy!" Khoal said running awkwardly toward Letant as he entered the room.

Letant bent down and picked him up, "What are you doing awake?" he playfully chastised him, "You are supposed to be in bed, it's late young man, and your uncle Kutak is taking you on an adventure tomorrow."

The toddler pouted, "But wanna see you daddy. Mommy said when we go to vulcan I can haz my own sehlat but I gotsta ask you first. Daddy can I have a pet?"

Letant chuckled, "Of course you can. We'll get a pair of the things one for you, and one for me!"

Khoal raised his hands in a V for victory, "Now I go to bed, Daddy." he kissed his father on the cheek and squirmed to get down. Letant placed him on the ground and he ran toward his mother who was watching the scene while shaking her head. Khoal hugged his mother's legs and ran into his nursery, shutting the door behind him.

"Two sehlats?" Agnes asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? Everything needs companionship to flourish." he shrugged, "Oh, I see you've set out the snacks I've asked you to, thank you darling, I am famished."

Letant sat in the dinner nook, on the round couch, "Come, sit with me."

Agnes was already on her way, "How did the meeting with Garak go?"

"Splendid, he will be joining us on vulcan along with Spock. I believe we have a very real chance at a trade treaty and be well on the way to an actual treaty. Garak seemed interested in perhaps an ambassador, or cardassian liaison again." He popped some olive looking vegetables in his mouth, chewing them rapidly he swallowed them down with a healthy gulp of ale, "He sends his regards, you know...I believe he is taken with you, at least on a professional level. Of course, I had to brag how you foiled a terrorist plot sex...errr..um...six months ago, with a baby on your hip practically."

Agnes shook her head, "You exaggerate."

"I am known to do that, but not in this case." he replied, "He's interested in us visiting Cardassia, eventually, and says he may have a small mission of note you could aid him with."

"We owe him." Agnes said thoughtfully, pouring some tea, "I would be glad to."

Letant grinned, "I knew you'd say that, my precious." He looked her over, "You look ravishing tonight, I haven't seen you in the blue robes in a long time. They were always so becoming on you, with your hair, and eyes." he lifted his hand placing it on her cheek, "But...do you know, it appears you have spit up on your top robe. Khoal tried that human based milk again..cow...is it?"

Agnes looked down and rolled her eyes, "Yes, he loves the taste, but his stomach does not agree with it at all."

Letant took a drink of his ale and pushed his plate aside, "Let's take that off, and cuddle a few moments in our chair."

"Are you unwell?" Agnes asked standing up to slip off the top robe that had sour milk staining it.

"No, I'm very well. Why?"

"You have not requested time in our chair for a long, long, time and when you did it was usually when you were burdened or you felt I was in distress." She began walking toward 'their chair', it was a large circular chair they shared time in when she first came to Romulus, as she explored what it would mean to her to be genetically altered. She would often cuddle under his arm as he read reports or they watched the sea together talking about nothing.

"I'm not distressed nor do I think you are." Letant said kicking off his shoes, and taking off his high collared tunic. "Are you distressed?"

"No."

He smiled and took her hand, "All the better."

The chair was big enough to fit four people easily, and Letant happened to love it. He slid into place guiding her to under his arm, and then with the flip of a button it turned and the window opened to show the view of the moon over the night ocean. "Isn't it lovely." he purred, wrapping his arm around her.

"It is enchanting." Agnes agreed.

"We haven't spent time like this for a very long time, and today on my way back from the conference, I found myself craving it like I crave the air of Romulus." Letant's aristocratic voice purred. "In fact, I found myself craving things…" He stopped and lifted her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone, "Agnes, do you trust me?"

"Always." she replied, searching his face for some understanding.

"And I trust you." He said booping her nose with his finger, "What I am about to say may be, shocking, or potentially distressing, but I want you to promise me if it does distress you, that you won't...you won't run, that we will talk about it, if you aren't agreeable to what...I'm about to say."

"I won't run, we talk about distressing things all the time, and we always have. You can say what you wish." Agnes said now concerned.

"Good, now, give me a few moments to solidify how I want to go about this." Letant said turning his attention back to the ocean. With a deep and thoughtful sigh he sat up, guiding her to sit up with him, "I have a lot to say, but I think I should show you first. Will your promise to hold your reaction until after I show you, and say what I have in my heart to say?"

"Letant, you are worrying me right now, but as I sit here I will listen." Agnes said reaching out and touching his face, "You are...trembling." she said with a frown.

"I am, because as the Empire is my witness, I am either about to do the most brilliant thing in my life or the absolute dumbest thing that has ever been done in the history of dumb things. I won't know which until after I have done it." Letant confessed taking her by the shoulders. "And yet, I can't stop myself. I need to do this or risk not doing it, and that would be a greater loss, I think."

"Letant!" Agnes said interrupting his ramble.

Her voice snapped him out of it and he took her face in his hands. He bent over and pressed his lips to hers. It was a slow, sweet kiss, not aggressive or nor insinuating, just a gentle exploration on his part of a mouth he could not get out of his mind. For a moment he was so lost in the taste and feel of her lips he did not realize she was tentatively returning the affection. He pulled back, "I love you, Agnes, and I think I have always loved you. I have loved you so much I wanted nothing but your happiness, and I could not conceive of a life that I could give you where you'd be truly content. I was thrilled for you when you bonded with Hiren, less thrilled about Solok, but if he had made you happy I would have found peace in that. Today though." he stroked her face, "I found myself craving to be with you. I had only been gone a week, yet

I still couldn't stand that you weren't with me." he wrapped his arms around her, "I played the roll of your father because I thought it would keep you in my life. Lovers and marriages end, if I could just be content with that." he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "And I will be content with that, if you tell me that is all I can have. Nothing will change, I swear to you, if you reject…"

Agnes reached up and touched his face, stopping him from his ramble again. He bent down and kissed her, with a little more passion behind it this time. He felt her mouth react and he wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hand up and down her back. He had waited years for this moment, he was going to savor every second. When he pulled back he gazed down at her, "Be my wife. Live with me and die with me, and make a life with me. My heart, my title, my money, my mind, my body...take what you wish, it's all yours."

Agnes looked into his blue eyes, they were glistening with nerves and unshed tears. He was paler than normal, she could feel him trembling. "You've always loved me?" she asked softly.

"Since the moment you sat down in that horrible blond admirals meeting and your very presence gave the air of authority. Human, vulcan, romulan, none of it mattered, the core of who you are is what roused my desire for you. Every step of our journey together these past years, you have proven to be noble, loving, loyal, and devoted." he rocked back, sitting on his legs, now lower than she was, looking up at her, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Agnes looked down at him, permitting herself a small smile, "Through it all, it has been us." she blinked thinking back over the past few years, "Hiren would be jealous, but I don't think he'd be surprised, and I think he would approve." she reached up and placed her hands under his chin and around his neck. "I love you too, Letant." with her hands on his skin she could feel the relief and joy seeping through her fingertips, "Parted from me and never parted, never and and always touching and touched. I meet you at this place."

Letant's eyes rolled back into his head and he gasped like a fish out of water. This was not the feeling he had experienced with the base bond he and T'Mor shared. There was an almost overwhelming alien pressure that began in the back of his head and spread like the flow of honey to the very front. It warmed him to the core, and the cool center of her logic enveloped him into a sense of peace he had never experienced. He closed his eyes basking in the radiation of their new bond. _I feel you like I've never felt anything in my life._

 _I know. We are never parted now, you will never be alone again._

Letant came up from his position, sweeping her gently backward in their chair, "I am going to fill you with my child, Agnes. Khoal, you, me, and our child will fight and struggle in this empire, but we will make our place, together. Alone we can do so little, but sharing the crown will make the burden light. He parted her robe, and through the disciplines he had learned from Spock the last two years, with his body and mind joined with her,their minds and bodies mingling with only the moon of Romulus as their witness.

 **A/N. yeah I didn't see that coming either! There will be a third installment of this series, in time. But for now, it's time to put this one to rest.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my little story**


End file.
